The Snow Queen
by Flora Winters
Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice.  MM, Language.
1. Prologue

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Prologue

The Kent farm looked like a winter wonderland but the usual warmth was no where to be found. Icicles were hanging long and pointy from the rafters and the cows were left out in the falling snow. The barn door was swinging back and forth in the frigid air as an owl flew in to find shelter from the Snow Queen.

Clark Kent was numb. All of his emotions were frozen as he looked at his father's gray casket covered in white roses. The snow was falling all white and blinding into his locks of darkness. Dead emerald green eyes did not even blink once for fear that they might miss the joke and that his dad really was okay. He was going to jump out from behind a tombstone at any minute and shout, "Just kiddin' ya'll."

This was all just a bad dream. It was too bad he was never going to be able to wake up from it.

Chloe Sullivan looked at her best friend and thought that he looked as cold and lifeless as the snow he was standing in. He had become so pale. He looked as if he had been carved from a flawless piece of white marble. She had thought Lex Luthor the ice prince but this was frightening. Where was her golden superman? It was as if all life and color had been snuffed away from him.

Her cousin Lois Lane reached over and took her by a shaky hand and smiled at her as warmly as she could. She lifted a finger and wiped some of Chloe's tears away and smiled at Lana Lang that was standing on the other side of Chloe holding her other hand.

"Let's go get warm," she said leading the two of them away but not before Chloe looked back at her best friend.

Lana put her hand on her shoulder, "He'll need your shoulder and strength later Chloe."

Chloe slowly turned away from Clark and allowed the two of them to lead her through the frozen cemetery to the car. Mr. Kent really was gone and she was terrified that the Clark she knew had followed after him.

The colder winter wind whipped through Clark's dark hair and he did not even notice. All feeling had left him the moment his father had drawn his last breath. He had to not feel, otherwise he would go crazy and smash lots of things.

He slowly looked up from the grave to see his mom looking at him with sparkling tears streaming from the corners of her beautiful eyes. Her long hair was stunning and billowed around her beautiful pale face like fire in the harsh wind. He had to stay strong for her. He would not melt like the snow that was falling into her fiery hair.

That was when he saw Lex standing off in the shadow of an angel with a single white rose in his hands. Emerald orbs met gray and he saw that Lex looked a little frightened. He should be.

Lex had not seen Clark since the accident and he was terrified at how icy Clark looked. He bet that if Clark allowed him to ever touch him again he would either cut himself or come away with frostbite. He should never of gotten drunk and went joy riding because of that stupid election that meant nothing now. He had lost to Mr. Kent and it had killed him to think that he had lost to some farmer. Had he actually been willing to have Mr. Kent harmed just to win the election? He was such an idiot. His mother had shown him his happy life with Clark. He could have had that life if he had only just done what she had told him to do.

"Make the right choice."

He didn't.

Clark looked away from the bald man that had once been his rock and shelter and knelt down as his father's casket was being lowered into the cold, lonely earth. He picked up a handful of cold dark dirt and slowly scattered it on top of the gray coffin. He could hear his mom sob as she walked away through the snow. He was not going to cry.

Everyone would be showing up at the house with food and sad faces. They would all talk about the good times and all the happy memories that the house collected over the years. He wanted to run away from all of it but he had to be there for his mom. She needed him. He had to be the man now. He had to be the one to take care of her. He was not going to let his dad down.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and he saw that it was two elderly looking men who were going to fill in his dad's grave. He started to shake, not from the cold, but from fear. This really was real. This really was happening. His dad really was gone. He was never ever going to come back. He was never ever going to hear his dad yell at him from the bottom of the stairs, "The cows aren't going to feed themselves, Son."

"Son," an elderly voice asked with some hesitation, "We can come back, if you like?"

"Thank you," Clark whispered and it was softer than snow.

"Clark," Lex said softly as he nodded at the two elderly men walking by him as he looked at Clark from the other side of the deep hole. There was now a deep hole between the two of them and he was too afraid to walk around it.

"I'm so sorry."

"I can't do this right now," Clark said looking up at him and Lex shivered at the pain and enmity he saw in those once fiery eyes that were now dead as snow, "Please just leave me alone."

Lex slowly nodded his head and dropped the rose into the hole. He walked off through the snow that was coming down hard now not allowing Clark to see the tears fall from his eyes. He really had made a terrible mistake and it had cost him Mr. Kent's life and worst of all, Clark's love. He feared that he would never get it back after this disaster of his own making. He had everything with Clark and he had thrown it all away for a chance at power. Would that grave always be between them? Why was he such an idiot?

Clark lowered his head as he listened to Lex's retreating footsteps. He wanted to jump across the grave and speed after him to knock him senseless. It was all his fault!

His cold eyes snapped open when he felt a hand softly grip his shoulder. He turned his neck to the side and looked up to see in total surprise, "Bart?"

"Hi, Clark," he said softly and not liking the way his only friend in the world was looking.

Bart had saved his dad's life once and he had also stolen his wallet in the process. The two of them had been friends ever since. Clark had gotten postcards from Bart for almost a year now. The young man had been all over the world.

Bart knelt down beside him and handed him the most beautiful white rose he had ever seen. Its soft, fragrant petals were as white as the falling snow and it smelled of summer. It still had dew on it as if it had just been picked…or stolen.

"I didn't know," Bart whispered and he was really cold, even in his thick winter clothes, "I was coming for a visit and found the farm cold and empty."

"How did you know I was here," Clark asked and even his voice sounds dead.

"Smallville," Bart smiled softly and Clark couldn't even though he did try. It seemed as if he had forgotten how for the moment.

"I'm sorry Clark," he said through chattering teeth, "I'm here if you need me."

Clark looked away from the grave to see how cold Bart really was. His nose and cheeks were blood red and his breath looked as though it was turning to ice in his lungs. Okay, maybe that last little bit was an exaggeration.

"Why don't you head to the farm and get warm before you get sick," Clark offered.

"What about you," Bart asked.

"I can't," Clark said and he felt the dam breaking, "I can't leave him here all alone."

"Clark," Bart whispered while reaching out for him.

"No," Clark said making his eyes glow to burn away the moisture, "Its dark and cold down there."

"He's not down there Clark," Bart said softly.

"Stop," Clark warned, "Don't tell me that."

Bart positioned himself so he could reach out and put his hand over Clark's heart, "He's in here, where he is warm and surrounded with love."

"He looks so frozen," Bart thought to himself as he looked into those cold emerald eyes, "I'll help get my golden friend back."

Clark looked back at the grave and slowly got to his feet which made Bart yelp and tumble over into the cold snow. Clark's eyes widened and he quickly helped his friend up. Bart was now wet from his head down to his new pair of frozen sneakers. Was his feet ever going to feel sweet warmth ever again? He might have to have Clark use his heat vision in order to thaw them out.

Clark put his arm around Bart's shoulder and the two of them walked around the grave.

"Bye," Clark whispered.

"He's not gone Clark," Bart said looking up at him, "His spirit will always be with you."

"Then why do I feel so alone," Clark asked with cold, lifeless orbs that at one time made emeralds green with envy.

Bart didn't know how to answer him. All he could do was be there.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chloe was sitting on the sofa with Lois who was slowly eating some chips and dip. Mrs. Kent was obviously trying to keep herself as busy as possible so she wouldn't have the time to cry and refused all help in the kitchen. Even though she was doing her best to stay busy, Chloe could see the tears in those loving eyes. They might not fall now, but they would later.

The farmhouse was packed with friends of the family and a warm fire was roaring in the fireplace. She smiled at Lana who walked in from the kitchen to take a seat between the two of them. Her Aunt Nell was about to drive her nuts. She kept going on about her life in Metropolis and how great her husband 'what's his face' was.

"Have you seen Clark," Chloe asked taking her drink and took a sip.

Lana shook her head, "Not since the graveyard."

Chloe bit her bottom lip, "He was so…"

"Frozen," Lana finished, "Like ice."

Lois smiled softly, "He'll show up when he gets hungry."

Lois loved Mr. Kent like a father. The Kent's had taken her in as a member of the family and she owed them a lot. She was going to be here for Clark and Martha now more than ever. A tear slid down her cheek and she decided that it was time for some more food.

Lana turned to look at Chloe who was watching Lois walk through the crowd of people towards the kitchen, "I've never seen Clark like this before."

"His dad's never died before either Lana," she said and then quickly apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Lana said while rubbing her nose with a tissue, "I wasn't thinking."

Chloe nodded, "All we can do is be there when he needs us."

"I agree," Lana said and leaned over to rest her head on Chloe's shoulder, "His eyes were so…dead."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark had picked a frozen Bart up into his arms and carried him easily back to the farm in a flash. The two of them were now in the loft and Clark used his heat vision on low in order to heat the place up. He did not feel like being around lots of people right now.

Bart had taken off his wet clothes and was now only in his boxers. Clark gave him the quilt off the sofa so he could wrap up in it. He noticed that Bart had grown a few more inches and had added muscle to his lithe frame. It had to be all that running he did.

"Clark," Bart asked looking at him, "May I ask how it happened?"

Clark shook his head, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Bart nodded and began to massage his frozen feet and cooed, "I thought I was going to lose you two."

Clark rolled his eyes, "Baby."

"Cow Eyes," Bart retaliated and then froze, "I'm sorry."

"I remember when you first called me that," Clark said in thought.

"I was a little bitch then," Bart smiled looking up at him from his feet.

"I remember," Clark said and ignored the look of outrage Bart was giving him, "So you're not a "little bitch" anymore?"

"No," Bart said and pulled the quilt around him tighter.

"What changed," Clark asked.

Bart smiled, "When you asked me to stay."

Clark looked at him deeply, "Really?"

"I said that their was nothing for me here in Smallville," Bart said and then looked away, "And you said, "You have me."

Clark remembered and he had meant it, "I almost caught you too."

Bart looked back up at him and Clark saw that he was blushing, "I almost let you but pride kept me from allowing it."

"Why," Clark asked flipping through an old notebook, "You could have stayed if you wanted."

"You're my only friend Clark," he said wondering what was written in that ancient looking thing, "My only real friend and I did not want to take advantage after what I did and put you through with that stupid piece of paper."

"You closed the box," Clark said putting the notebook down, "And in doing so, you saved my life."

He was not even going to mention the fact that Bart had returned the manuscript page to Lex. In a way he wished that Bart had kept the damn thing. It would of saved him a lot of trouble if he had.

"I opened it on you," Bart said and then frowned, "But that's in the past and I'm here for you like you were for me…if you need me."

Clark got to his feet, "I'm going to go see if I can find you some really old clothes of mine that might fit you so you can come in."

Bart snorted, "Good luck Mr. Giant."

Clark was gone in a whoosh and it made Bart smile. He was so happy to have someone who was like him in his life.

He laid down on the sofa and snuggled deeper into the quilt when he shivered. He was here now and he was really sleepy. He was so tired he did not even hear the owl hoot from somewhere in the rafters hiding from Winter's rage that was going on outside.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark ran through the snow and into the house in a blur around all the people who looked completely frozen in his wake. Some were smiling while others were in tears. Some of these people he didn't even know. His Grandfather did not even show up for the funeral or anything. That was the last time he was ever going to send a Birthday or a Christmas card to that old man who sent nothing to him in return. All he wanted was a card, a letter, or a damn phone call. He always did ask too much of people.

He saw Chloe frozen on the couch with Lana resting her head against her shoulder looking to be asleep and it made him frown. Lex and him had use to do that, never again. He was just not meant to be happy. His biological father was right.

"Humans destroy those who love them most."

Thank you for those words of wisdom, Jor-El, Daddy Dearest.

His mother was in the back room holding one of his dad's shirts in her hands and looked to be smelling it. He stopped and time started, for him.

"Jonathan," she whispered and Clark watched her sob and began crying into the shirt.

"Mom," he asked.

She spun around with tears falling from her eyes, "Sweetheart?"

"Bart is out in the loft," he said not wanting her to cry, "I'm taking him out some dry clothes."

"Bart," she asked and suddenly remembered, "Dry clothes?"

"He stayed with me and got wet in the snow," he said holding up some of his "really" old clothes, "I think he might be staying for a while."

"You should bring him inside so he doesn't catch a cold," she said while acting like she was folding the shirt.

"I don't want to be around all these people," he said with lifeless eyes and her heart ached for him, "They're annoying me."

"Sweetheart," she said while going to him, "We're just going to have to try and pull through this together."

"I know," he said and began to feel the pang in his heart again and kissed her cheek, "I need to get these to Bart."

"Tell him hi for me," she said, "And that he has a place to sleep if he wants it."

"Will do," Clark said and was gone in a whoosh.

She dropped her head to look at the shirt she was holding tightly in her arms. It was in that moment that she realized that she would never ever be doing Jonathan's laundry again. She would never have to wash it, dry it, or even fold it. She would never get to smack him with one of his sweaty shirts for being too damn lazy to do it himself because he had to "work" on a farm all day.

"But sweetheart," he would whine, "I've been working on the tractor all day and finally just got it running again, no thanks to Clark who chucked it half way across town last month."

"Oh, its always something with you," she would say and then smack him with his shirt.

The tears fell from her eyes and her heart shattered all over again. She fell to her knees and buried her face in his shirt as she sobbed. Even with the house packed with people, it felt empty.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark made his way back up the steps to his loft to see that Bart was sound asleep on his sofa. He was all snuggled up in the quilt he had given him and his face looked so peaceful in his sleep, until he shivered.

Clark quietly walked over and gently put the back of his hand to Bart's smooth forehead to find that he felt a little warm. That might not be good.

"Bart," Clark said and then gently shook him, "I need you to wake up. You might have a fever."

"Huh," Bart asked in a moan and opened his tired eyes, "I didn't steal a speaker."

"Put these clothes on," Clark said, "We're going in so I can give you some medicine and put you to bed."

"I'm not sick," he said sitting up, "See?"

Clark watched him stand up and then watched him tip over. Bart landed against Clark's chest and snorted, "Dizzy."

"Uh huh," Clark said and helped him dress in eye blinks. The clothes were a little baggy on him but the belt helped. Wasn't baggy the style now anyways? He didn't really know.

"Come on," he said helping him down the stairs and out into the cold once more.

"I hate the cold," Bart whined, "Stupid winter."

"Hold onto me so you don't fall," Clark said as they neared the door.

"Okay," Bart shivered, "Are we there yet?"

Neither of them saw molten mercury orbs filled with the very essence of winter smiling at them from within a blinding snow devil. This being had finally decided that it was time to wake up and she was going to have some fun. Winter was here and she was going to do everything within her power to make sure that it stays…everywhere.

TBC…

Please review and let me know what you think. This idea actually came to me while I was at work last night.


	2. Chapter One

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter One

Lois was looking out the window to see that it had started to snow again. It had been doing that on and off all day and it was starting to grate on her nerves. She looked down at the dishes in the soapy water and started washing them again. She felt like doing something and it was helping Mrs. Kent out. She and Clark had enough food to last them for the next month and the phone kept ringing off the hook for Mrs. Kent. Lois thought that if Mrs. Kent kept going like this, she was going to faint not just from emotional but physical exhaustion too.

She turned when she heard footsteps to see that it was Chloe coming down the stairs with the tray of chicken soup Mrs. Kent had fixed for Clark's sick friend. She took it from Chloe to find that the young man had eaten it all.

"How is Clark's cute friend," Lois asked as she began to clean the bowl.

"Bart is feeling a little better," she said moving to stand beside Lois with a towel in hand so she could dry the dishes, "Apparently he was already a little under the weather when he got here."

Lois nodded and handed her another dish, "Where's Lana?"

"Still asleep on the couch," she said turning to place the dish in its rightful home, "She tends to sleep a lot when she is depressed."

"Really," Lois asked, "I just eat."

"And this is why Lana is so tiny," Chloe said.

"Are you saying that I'm fat," Lois asked with pinched brows.

Chloe snorted, "Exactly."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Bitch."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Chloe laughed and it felt good. She had not laughed all week. This was nice.

"Hey," a tired voice said and both girls turned to see Lana walking in looking around as if she were lost, "How long have I been out?"

"Long enough for your Aunt Nell to give me this note," Chloe said as she dug it out of her pocket, "She didn't want to wake you."

"Oh," Lana said while taking it from her, "I'll just read it later then."

"Okay," Chloe said as Lana took a seat at the table, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure," she said honestly which caused Lois to frown in concern, "I hate winter."

"Oh, come on," Lois said turning from the dishes, "We can have a snowball fight later."

Chloe smiled, "That sounds exciting."

Lana cocked her head to the side and slightly grinned, "I'll win."

"Why's that," Lois asked already feeling a challenge coming on.

"Because," Lana said softly as Chloe took a seat next to her. She reached out and began to twirl a blonde strand of hair around her finger, "I'm wonderful."

"You're on," Lois said, "Just as soon as I'm done with these babies."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh dear."

"What," Lana asked.

"Lois loves competition," she said, "Are you sure you can take her on?"

Lana giggled, "I have a secret weapon."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "And that would be?"

"You'll see," Lana said innocently.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark was sitting at his desk in his room while Bart was snoozing away in his bed wrapped up tight in his covers. The medicine and chicken soup had knocked the young man out. Clark leaned back in his chair to look over at his sleeping friend and found some comfort in having someone who was like him around.

He closed his eyes and began to listen to the rhythm of Bart's heartbeat. It was strong and steady. He wanted his friend to get better so they could go running together again. Maybe the two of them could run back down to Miami and sit on the beach again.

Bart could be a lot of fun to be with when he was not up to something mischievous or planning on robbing the world blind. Clark had no doubt in his mind that if Bart wanted to he would be swimming in the crown jewels tomorrow. He could see Bart wearing the Queen's crown and waving around the royal scepter laughing evilly as he bopped somebody on the head with it. That thought and image almost made him smile.

Bart rolled over on the bed which made the covers fall off of him. Clark got to his feet and silently walked over to tuck them back around him. He looked so innocent in his sleep and almost angelic in an impish way. Clark could not help but think that Bart reminded him of Puck from a _Midsummer's Night Dream. _He was running around all over the place playing humorous tricks on people and laughing through it all.

Clark reached out with a pale hand and pushed some of Bart's hair out of his sleeping face and whispered, "I'm glad you came back. Chloe knows my secret now, but she doesn't understand how it feels to be so different, but you do."

His super hearing kicked in and he silently went to the window to see Lois chasing Chloe with an armful of snowballs. Lana was just chucking one right after another at the two of them from some kind of fort she had somehow constructed. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. He listened to Chloe shriek when Lana snuck up behind her and dumped snow all down her back.

Lois had ran behind the fence and when Lana snuck up, Lois gave her a face full of cold snow. Chloe was howling with laughter causing the two of them to turn and look at her. Chloe looked like she gulped and she turned around taking off in a blonde blur with the two brunettes hot on her heels chucking snow at her.

Clark sighed and closed the blinds. How were they able to be so happy? He was envious of them. He wished he could simply forget his pain, his loss, and fly down those steps to show them what a real snowball fight looked like. He remembered how both his parents would gang up on him, but he would win every time by running circles around them. He could see his dad laughing and yelling that he was cheating.

"Clark," Bart said from the bed and he turned around to look at him, "You could go join them."

"Someone's too fast for their own good," he said returning to his desk to take a seat, "Plus, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm feeling better," Bart said with a big grin, "Tomorrow, I'll have you throwing snowballs at thin air."

"Uh huh," Clark said, "And then you'll be right back in that bed with a runny nose and a fever."

Bart rolled his eyes and laid back on the pillow that smelled like apple blossoms, "I understand what they're doing."

"They're having fun," Clark said looking up from his doodle, "To help ease the pain."

"What are you doing," Bart asked rolling onto his side and pulled a foot back under the warm covers, "To ease the pain that you are feeling."

"Not feeling," Clark simply said and went back to his drawing.

Bart suddenly sneezed and moaned with teary eyes. Clark was at his side with a box of tissues in hand.

"Thanks."

Clark nodded as he took them, "Looks like somebody needs some more medicine."

"I'm fine," Bart sniffed.

"Uh huh," Clark said and had the medicine ready, "Open real wide now."

"I'll punch you," Bart warned.

"You'll just break your fist," Clark smiled and it made Bart shiver. Even when he did smile, there was no warmth in it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark made his way down the steps to find his mother sitting in the dark living room with none of the lights on. The three girls had made their way home in Lana's four wheel drive SUV some time ago. They had said that they would be back later when the weather decided to behave. The three told him to call them if he needed them for anything. He had given them a small smile and watched them tell Bart goodbye before the medicine knocked him flat on his back again.

She was just sitting there in what was his dad's recliner looking at what he thought was a picture frame. He could hear that she was crying again and he didn't want her to cry. He couldn't stand it when she would cry. Someone as kind and gentle as she was should never have to cry or feel such pain. She was too good. Why did she have to suffer? It was all his fault. If only he had been quicker.

He watched her touch the photograph and knew that she was touching his dad's smiling face. It had to be the photo of the three of them together in front of the tractor. It was one of his favorite pictures. His dad had actually managed to bring the tractor he had thrown across Smallville back to life. He had lost ten dollars in the bet with is mom but it was worth seeing his dad smile like that.

"Mom," Clark asked from the shadows, "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

She looked up from the photo and he could see that her cheeks were stained with salty tears in the firelight, "This way I don't have to see that he's not here with us."

Clark was suddenly kneeling in front of her and she sat the photo down so she could take his hands. His lifeless emerald eyes seemed to burn into her and she felt like crying again for the pain he was not allowing himself to feel.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save him."

"Oh, my baby," she said pulling one of her hands free from a big pale hand that felt like ice to push his hair out of his eyes, "I could never blame you. You're all I have left in this world."

He actually whimpered, "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she asked in concern because his voice actually held some trace of emotion in it.

"You," he asked and put his head down so she couldn't see his eyes glow to burn away the moisture in them, "You don't hate me?"

She looked shocked. Why on earth would he think such a thing?

"Of course not," she said pulling him close to her and he rested his head against her warm breast, "Your father and I love you more than anything. What happened is not your fault."

"Its Lex's," he hissed and she felt him tremble and his tone made her blood run cold.

"Sweetheart," she cooed as she ran her warm fingers through his dark locks trying to soothe him, "We don't know for sure if it was. The roads were very icy."

"He was drunk," Clark snapped, "He knew the weather was bad and that you're not suppose to drive while intoxicated."

Martha closed her eyes.

"He called me on my cell while I was still at the celebration with you and he sounded really upset over losing to dad," he said with dark eyes, "He told me that he was going to go for a drive and I knew that he was drunk by the way he was talking to me. I asked him not too but when did Lex ever do what I asked anyway?"

"Sweetheart," Martha tried but he cut her off.

"So, I took off," he said, "And that was when I saw Lex speed right through that two way stop right in front of Dad."

Martha held back a sob.

"I just froze at what I saw happen next," he said not being able to look at her, "I couldn't move. I saw Dad swerve so he wouldn't hit Lex and he hit a patch of ice. The truck flipped over and it continued to flip so many times."

Clark stopped so he could catch his breath and held back the threatening tears, "I ran to where the truck rested as Lex slammed on his brakes," he choked, "Dad was laying halfway out the window, cut and bloody. He wasn't moving, and he wasn't breathing Mommy."

Clark looked up at her and she now saw why no tears would fall. He was burning them away so they wouldn't.

"He was broken," Clark said and was shaking from rage and fear, "And I didn't know how to fix him."

"Jor-El," Martha asked.

"Said that someone I loved dearly had to die in my place for when he brought me back," he whispered, "Dad paid for me."

"And he would do it again," Martha said to Clark's surprise, "When you died sweetheart, we were lifeless shells."

He looked at her, "Mommy?"

"We wanted to die," she said smiling when she saw some emotion flicker behind those cold eyes, "When we saw Lex crying in the hospital that day, we knew our lives were over."

"But I'm the reason Dad's gone," he said.

"And I'm glad to know that he gave his life," Martha said and hugged her shocked son tightly, "So that you could live and do great things with the gifts you were blessed with."

"I'm so sorry," Clark whispered as he hugged her tight, "I'm so sorry."

She pulled back and placed a kiss on his cheek, "You've done nothing wrong."

"I let Dad die," he cried, "I could've saved him if I hadn't froze! He would be here now if Lex hadn't been so fucking stupid!"

"Hush," Martha cooed, not liking such language to be spoken in her house, and Clark's eyes were glowing red, "Calm down, sweetheart. You'll make yourself sick."

"I don't get sick," Clark said but he was slowly calming down, "Humans get sick."

She smoothed his dark hair away from his eyes again and smiled softly, "Things will get better. It will just take time."

Clark looked at her in awe, "How're you so strong?"

She kissed his smooth pale forehead and poked him in the nose, "I'm a mother."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lex woke up in a cold sweat and sat up in his bed feeling a chill settle deep in the marrow of his bones. His bedroom was freezing and the fire had gone out sometime ago in the fireplace. He could still see those angry green eyes burning into him with such hatred as he screamed for them to forgive him.

He stood up and wrapped the covers around him as he walked over to look out his frost covered window. He wiped some of it away and saw that the ground was littered with snow that looked like diamonds thanks to the light from the security lights.

Suddenly those lights began to flicker and they went off. He looked up from the ground below to see that the Kent farmhouse had somehow appeared in his backyard.

"What the hell," he asked in fearful astonishment.

There was a single light on and it was the one in Clark's bedroom. Clark was standing in front of the window looking all haunted and crystalline back at him. Lex took a deep breath and snow began to fall again.

Lex watched in amazement as the snow began to swirl around in a frenzied dance to become the form of a women floating in front of Clark's window. She had on a billowing gown that was white as frost and a billowing cloak made from what looked to be snow white swan feathers. Her hair was long and white as snow that flowed down her back and blew in the wind. She was looking at Clark and he was smiling at her evilly.

"No," Lex screamed and he punched the glass.

The woman turned around in the air to gaze at him like a snake does a baby bird and his breath turned to ice in his lungs. Her beauty was not of this world. It was something cold and terrible, frightening even. Her eyes were like a raging blizzard and her skin was like a frozen wasteland where a man would die in seconds.

She held out her arms and Lex screamed when a massive wave of snow and ice came at him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He shot up out of his bed with the sheets flying off of him and screamed at the top of his lungs. He was looking at his arms and hands expecting to see shards of ice sticking out of him. The blinding pain had been so real, and so fast. He could still feel his body being sliced to shreds.

He slowly made his way to the window and peaked out to see that everything was as it should be in his backyard. What the hell had all that been about? He then noticed that he could see his breath and sat about fixing a fire again. Maybe this meant that he should call Clark instead of going to see him in person.

Snow was falling again.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter Two

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen…for many reasons.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter Two

__

I run off where the drifts get deeper

Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown

I hear a voice you must learn to stand up for yourself

Cause I can't always be around

Tori Amos

Clark was laying on the couch and rolled over to see that it was four in the morning. He had been trying to go to sleep for the past hour and he couldn't. His mind was in such turmoil and pain stabbed at his heart. He had lost his father and his boyfriend, all in one night. His mom was so strong. He wished he could be more like her.

He could hear the wind blowing outside and it made the house groan as if it could actually feel how cold it was. Something raked across the window and his pale green eyes darted over to see shadows dancing across it. His x-ray vision kicked in and he saw that nothing was there. Maybe he would go hunt himself some crazy meteor freak later so he could take some frustration out on he or she.

"Clark," a sultry voice called to him and it was light and airy.

His eyes opened again and he looked out the window with his x-ray vision to see that no one was there. He could hear his mom and Bart sleeping soundly, so it could not be either of them. Maybe it was his imagination playing tricks on him. Then he heard a beautiful voice humming and he was at the window in a flash to see snow falling from the sky like diamonds. That was when he saw the form of a woman standing outside the gate with long hair billowing softly along her bare shoulders. Was she crazy? It had to be below zero out there.

Clark went to the door and opened it to hear her call to him.

"Clark," her seductive voice called out to him and it felt like it was pulling him like a magnet without a choice, "Come to me, Clark."

The closer he got to her the more beautiful she became. That beauty was icy and what he was seeing was only a snowflake on the tip of a very large iceberg. When he got to the gate he froze. His breath was caught in his lungs and he couldn't breathe.

The woman had become his hearts desire. There standing with all that terrible and regal beauty was Lex Luthor. That skin was glossy. It shone like moonlight through pure ice crystals. He had hair and it was long and white as blinding snow. Those eyes were like a raging storm on top of the highest mountain peak.

"Lex," Clark croaked out in heartache and felt tears sting his eyes.

Long white hair billowed like waves of ever moving snow around that beautiful face that could strike a mortal man dead if it so desired. Here was beauty that could make a man's eyes bleed and cause his heart to explode in his chest. A beauty that can make a man's brain turn to mush and run out his nose. This was the awesome and terrible beauty of the Snow Queen.

The Snow Queen held out her naked glistening arms to him, "Come to me."

That voice was so alluring, so Lex, and he wanted to. He wanted to throw himself into those arms and never let go.

"No," he whispered in deep unbridled pain, "You killed my Dad."

Those eyes turned to soft moonlight on the surface of a frozen lake and Clark's heart felt like it was being squeezed by a very powerful hand.

"Please," she begged and it killed him to hear such raw need, such wanting in Lex's voice, "Come to me, Clark. Embrace me."

"I can't," he said and his voice cracked like a layer of thin ice, "I won't."

"Clark," a voice called and he spun around as if out of a dream to see Bart standing in the door with a quilt around him, "What're you doing?"

He turned back around to find that what he thought had been Lex was no where to be seen. There was not even any footprints in the glittering snow where he had been standing.

Clark turned back to Bart, "I think I was sleep walking."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Do you sleepwalk often," Bart asked with concern as he looked at Clark who was now sitting next to him on the couch.

"I use to when I was younger," Clark told him, "One time I even think I flew in my sleep."

"What," Bart asked in shock, "You can fly too?"

"I use to wake up hovering over my bed," he said, "That's why it looks so beaten."

"Oh," Bart whispered, "I thought it looked that way because of…other reasons."

Clark looked at him with a tiny hint of amusement in his cold eyes and Bart snickered. There was still some small piece of his golden friend in there somewhere under all that ice. He would just have to drill deeper.

"What were you dreaming," Bart asked, "That had you outside like that."

Clark could see all that fearful beauty, "I don't remember."

"I can never remember my dreams either," Bart told him and put his feet up on the table so he could stretch out, "But I'm told that it's the brains way of dealing with stress and issues that we can't deal with while awake…or something like that."

"Interesting," Clark said, "Did you read a book?"

"Funny," Bart said and playfully punched him the shoulder, "I use to keep a dream journal when I was Wiccan."

"Wiccan," Clark asked in some interest, "You mean like all that new age mumbo jumbo?"

"Earth based spiritual beliefs actually," Bart said, "But a lot of it is just money making scams."

"Huh," Clark said, "Did you ever do spells and make crazy potions?"

He suddenly saw his three girls as witches again and mentally groaned at what a bitch that had been to have to deal with.

"I can run faster than lightning striking a tree, Clark," Bart said, "I was simply looking for answers. I thought that maybe some god had either blessed or cursed me with the gifts I have."

Clark nodded and went on to ask questions about such gods and faery folk. Maybe what he thought he saw or dreamt was one of them. Bart was a data base of mythological lore and Dungeons and Dragons whatnot. I do declare, Mr. Potter.

Clark sat in silence for a few moments to process all the tales and legends Bart had told him. The fae at one time were worshipped as gods. They would steal humans away from this world if they were extraordinarily beautiful or highly gifted in some way that they were jealous of. He was very gifted.

He was about to ask another question when he suddenly felt something land softly against his shoulder. He turned his head to see that Bart had fallen asleep again. Clark gently positioned himself so Bart would feel more comfortable. He did not want him to wake up with a crick in his neck. Bart was now resting in the crook of Clark's arm and was breathing softly. Clark leaned his head back and closed his eyes. All he wanted was for a dreamless sleep to take him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha silently made her way into her son's bedroom that morning to find that Bart was not in bed. She guessed that the young man might be downstairs or simply gone again. She quietly made her way down the stairs to find her son and Bart on the couch sleeping peacefully. The picture she saw broke her heart.

Bart had his head resting in Clark's lap and was sleeping soundly. Her son had his long legs propped up on the table with his head resting on the armrest snoring softly. A memory of Clark doing this with Ryan flashed through her mind, only Ryan had been a lot younger than Bart. There was not a day that went by that she did not think of her little angel that had brought her and Clark such joy. Her and Jonathan had another little boy and Clark had a little brother. Those few days of joy with Ryan had been a blessing and she wouldn't trade those memories for nothing.

She left the two of them to sleep and made her way into the kitchen so she could put some breakfast on. She put the coffee into the filter and added the water. That was when she froze. She had gotten down two coffee cups, again.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she sat her glass down so she could hold Jonathan's close. She quickly put a hand over her mouth so she could smother the scream that wanted to escape. Pain bubbles to the surface and she fought not to sob with all her might. She would not do this. It would scare Clark and Bart. It would not bring Jonathan back.

She quickly sat down at the table and put her head down. The silent tears streamed from her screaming eyes as she grieved in complete silence. It would heal in time. Her heart would be strong again. She had to be strong for Clark. He was not allowing himself to grieve and she had to be there when that impenetrable dam finally explodes.

She sat up and wiped the tears away. She had a breakfast to make and she was sure that Bart would be starving from only haveing chicken soup and medicine. When was the last time she saw Clark eat, anything?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark softly woke to the delicious smell and sound of bacon sizzling in a skillet. He felt his tummy rumble and stretched out for Bart to groan from being disturbed. Bart must not be much of a morning person.

Clark moved his arm as carefully as he could but Bart was wide awake and looking at him with big doe eyes.

"Morning," Clark said, "You passed out again and I didn't feel like moving."

"Is that bacon," Bart asked while lifting his nose up to sniff the tasty aroma that had his mouth watering.

"Yes," Clark said getting to his feet, "Are you hungry."

He blinked and saw papers from the table scatter everywhere, "Bart?"

"In the kitchen," he called, "Oh my god, real bacon!"

Clark appeared in the kitchen to see Bart hovering over his mom's shoulders practically drooling at the bacon. Why was he so excited? It was only bacon.

Martha softly laughed, "I see someone has an appetite. Are you feeling better, dear?"

"Much," Bart said and was suddenly sitting next to Clark at the small table, "Clark kept my nicely drugged."

"How else was I going to get any peace and quiet," Clark asked and Bart stuck his tongue out at him.

Martha smiled and put some eggs on to, "How do you like your eggs, Bart?"

"Scrambled," he said in delight.

"Excellent," she said and made a big skillet of scrambled eggs.

Clark leaned over and whispered in Bart's ear, "Don't tell Mom about this morning."

Clark's breath tickled and Bart nodded, "Okay."

"So," Martha said while tending to some biscuits, "Were you two up watching television and just passed out?"

"Pretty much," Bart said, "I wanted to introduce Clark to Mulder and Skully."

"The truth is out there," Clark deadpanned.

Martha snorted, "It sure is."

She took the eggs and bacon off the stove to put it on the table and took a seat. The biscuits would be done shortly.

"Clark," Martha asked and he looked up at her, "Are you going to go to class today?"

"Class," Bart asked, "I thought you were done with school."

"College," Martha smiled.

"Oh," he said and looked at Clark. College must be a blast.

"No," he whispered and moved his spoon so it looked even with his fork.

"What about tomorrow," she asked and that was when Bart decided that it was time to go wash his hands, upstairs.

"No," he said and folded his napkin.

"You have to go to school, Clark," she said.

"I withdrew," he said, "Right after Dad died."

"Clark?"

"Mom," he said looking up at he with his bottom lip trembling, "You need me here to help with the farm."

"I can get people to help," she said.

"Its done," he said, "Its just not for someone, like me."

"Your father would want you to have a higher education," she said looking at him, "Sweetheart, you can do so much. You can be anything."

"I'm an alien, Mom," he said, "My father was ruler of my planet. If you wanted, I could make you queen of this world…after breakfast."

Martha's eyes widened, "I'm not saying that, Sweetheart."

"I know," he said, "I can do anything. I don't need some little piece of paper to tell me so."

She knew he was right. He could easily do whatever he wanted but he wouldn't. He had been raised better than that.

"You're hurting," she said reaching across the table to take his pale hands in hers, "Why won't you let it out?"

"Because," Clark whispered and Martha heard the fear in it, "I'll hurt him if I do."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Bart was standing in the shadows not meaning to hear what all he had. Clark was, is an alien. He had always wondered why Clark had so many amazing powers. Now he knew that one question that had always plagued mankind was answered. His only friend was an alien…and he thought that this was the coolest thing in the world, literally. No wonder Clark is so much better than most people. His body was alien, but his heart, was a Kent.

Before he thought he asked, "Can I see your spaceship?"

"I blew it up," Clark said and then froze.

"Bart," Martha asked in fear, "Were you listening just now?"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I was coming down the steps and I didn't want to interrupt."

"So you did listen," Clark said with big scary eyes, "Now I'll have to kill you like all the others and bury you in the garden."

Bart's eyes widened in horror and he took a step back.

"Clark," Martha said, "You're scaring him."

Clark was in front of Bart in a flash and had him by the arms so he couldn't lightning speed away, "Promise me you wont tell anyone, Bart."

"Why would I," Bart flinched because Clark's iron grip was hurting him, "You're my only friend."

Clark realized what he was doing and released him, "You don't know what people would do to me, or my mom."

"Lock you away, dissect you like a lab rat," Bart asked in a dry voice, "Try to figure out what makes you tick?"

"Bart," Martha asked in deep concern for the way the young man was talking and saw the tears in his eyes.

Bart closed his eyes and lifted the shirt Clark had given him to wear to expose his chest. Martha and Clark both watched as distortions of light played along his smooth toned skin to reveal angry scars across his midsection and down his chest.

He looked up at them, "I know what it feels like."

"No," Clark whispered as he traced his fingers along the hateful scars, "Your parents, how could they?"

"Not all parents love their children, Clark," he said and lowered his shirt, "I lied to you that day about them because I was ashamed. You have such a loving family that accepts you and mine turned against me the moment I called from New York just ten minutes after I vanished. They were offered money and they took it."

Clark was in shock. Bart had lived one of his greatest fears.

"How did you do that," Clark asked, "Hide it like that?"

"I told you," he said, "I have gifts."

Martha got up from her seat and went to take Bart in her arms.

"No," he said, "I don't want your pity."

"I'm not giving it," she said holding him close, "I'm giving you a safe place to stay, if you want it."

"Safe," Bart whispered and he could feel that blade cutting into him and trembled.

"How did you escape," Clark asked wanting to scorch everything Bart's parents had bought with the money they got for allowing people to torture someone they were supposed to love.

"After I healed," Bart said and let Martha lead him back to the table while she saved the biscuits from burning, "I took a risk and ran through a wall."

"What," Clark asked.

"I can move so fast," he said, "That sometimes I can pass through solid objects."

"Sometimes," Clark asked looking more icy than usual.

"I took a risk," he said wiping a tear away, "It would be better to die than to live like that."

Clark looked down at his hands and then at the red marks his hands had left on Bart's arms. He felt so bad. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to smash things. He was hurting. His mom was hurting. Bart was hurting.

He reached out and traced his fingers along the angry red marks his hands had left on Bart's soft skin, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm fine," Bart said, "I'll just kick your giant butt later when I have a full stomach."

Clark forced a smile, "Well, you do know my one weakness."

Martha looked up and Clark explained the incident in the loft when Bart thought he rock collected.

"And I wont need it," Bart smiled and bit into a piece of bacon, "I'll just run circles around you until you get so dizzy you'll fall flat."

"Uh huh," Clark said looking around, "Now where did I put that medicine?"

Bart glared and Martha passed the biscuits.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter Three

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter Three

__

On cold wings she's coming

You better keep moving

For warmth you'll be longing

Come on just feel it

Don't you see it?

You better believe

-Within Temptation

Lana rolled over in the bed to open her eyes to smile into Chloe's lovely sleeping face. Lois had given the two of them her bed and she fixed herself a place on the sofa. It had taken the three of them forever to fall asleep because of the snow storm that had hit around four. They had thought the roof would go flying off in all that hard wind. Lana could not help but feel that the weather was acting…angry.

She reached out a hand and gently pushed some loose strands of blonde hair away from Chloe's face. She traced her finger around that smooth jaw line and smiled when her pretty face scrunched up.

She cringed when Lois suddenly bolted up on the sofa pointing at empty space, "I'm not a fucking muffin peddler, you bald, rat faced, bastard!"

Her mouth was open in shock when Lois landed right back on her pillow and snored away. What in the hell had that been about? And how could Chloe of slept through that? She usually wakens at the drop of a needle…on carpet.

Chloe sighed in her sleep and Lana decided to just lay there and let her sleep a little longer. No use getting up now. There was no way they were going to be able to get to Metropolis for class with all that snow. She wondered if Clark was awake and okay. He has had it so rough these last couple weeks. Bad things shouldn't happen to good people. But then the universe would be off balance, suns would collide with moons, causing everything to implode into some black hole of doom. She needed coffee.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Lex was sitting at his desk just looking at the phone. Should he call? Should he not call? So many scenarios were running through his mind. In one, Clark would forgive him and the two of them would live happily ever after in his castle in the sky. In the other, more realistic one, Clark gave him forty whacks with Mr. Kent's ax, and used his remains as fertilize for the corn. He bit his bottom lip because he didn't know what to do.

"Great," an annoyed voice said and he looked up to see his father walk in, "I'm stranded…oh, you're here."

"I live here," Lex said in a weary tone. He really didn't have time for this now.

"Yes," Lionel said and snapped his cell phone shut, "They can't even get a chopper in to get me."

"What," Lex asked, "Why?" Can't you see I want you gone?

"A blizzard is raging in Metropolis," he said while walking over to fix himself a drink, "And it does not look as if it will be letting up anytime soon."

"A blizzard," Lex asked in shock, "We've never had a blizzard."

"There has been a few fatalities as well," Lionel said taking a sip to smirk at his son, "But you know all about that, don't you son?"

"Low," Lex hissed like a serpent, "That was very low, even for you, Dad."

"I know, Son," Lionel said calmly and took another sip, "I'm so low, I can stand up when I walk under a rock."

"And then it crushes you," Lex said getting up so he could go poke at the dying fire, "What do you want?"

"Not a thing," Lionel said and set his glass down, "I'll be in my room."

Lex watched him leave and muttered under his breath, "Ass hole."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There had to be two feet of snow on the ground. That was forty-eight…twenty-four inches. He must still be in shock. Smallville was starting to look like the Arctic where his snowy palace was. What in the hell was up with the weather? It had never snowed like this before in Smallville and Metropolis was having a blizzard.

He had piled up stacks of wood on the porch so his mom would not have to walk so far out in the cold to get it when he was not around. Maybe, he should go check on his girls? But he could not get the truck there in this and it would be dumb to say he walked.

He'd call.

Bart had said that he would help with the chores but he would have none of that. He did not want Bart getting sick again, and besides, he is a guest. Guests don't do chores. It was a rule.

He could still see those angry scars on Bart's torso and he trembled. He could hear Bart screaming, begging them to stop…but they wouldn't. How could Bart possibly be the carefree, happy spirit that he is after going through something as horrible as that?

__

Well, Clark, its better than being a traumatized shadow who mopes around like a puppy that's been kicked.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"I didn't say anything," Bart said in burning outrage.

"I'm sorry," Clark said turning around to look at him, "I was talking to myself."

"You're mad," Bart said.

"Why are you out here," Clark asked, "You'll get sick again."

"I'm fine," Bart told him, "Are you okay?"

"No, yes, I don't know," Clark said. His thoughts and emotions were a traffic jam where multiple crashes were just waiting to happen.

"I'm sorry," Bart apologized sadly.

"For what," Clark asked in concern, "You've done nothing wrong."

"For showing you," Bart whispered and put his head down causing his hair to hide his eyes, "You're in enough pain."

"No," Clark said taking at step closer to him, "You showing me one of your deepest pains makes me think that you must really trust me."

"I do," Bart said looking up at him with misty eyes.

"And it makes me trust you even more," Clark said.

"Really," Bart asked giving him a sideways look.

"Why shouldn't I," Clark asked, "You're my friend."

Bart smiled, "My only friend."

"That'll soon change," Clark said, "You're personality is magnetic. You'll attract people."

"Need any help," Bart asked seeing all the wood.

"Nope," Clark said putting an around the shorter man's shoulder, "Lets go in. I'm sure that if you give my mom the "puppy eyes" like I do, she'll make her magic hot cocoa."

Bart laughed. Clark was being funny. This was a good sign…or was he only acting this way to keep people from digging? He kept the smile on his face and let Clark lead him inside where warmth greeted him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Her anger was great and the damage she was inflicting on the city was even greater. She stood on top of the spinning globe of the Daily Planet blasting the city all around with her fury. She floated up on an icy breeze and her breathtaking cloak snapped like angry wings.

"I almost had him!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chloe turned the television on and gasped at what she saw on the news. Metropolis looked like the Arctic where she woke up all those months ago.

Cars were piled up, buses were overturned, and it even looked as if a mighty hand had picked them up and simply tossed them around like toys. The snow had to be several feet deep. Ice was covering the glass of shops and hung down like pointy death from the rafters. The news woman was shocked and then yelled for everyone to take cover when hail the size of baseballs began to fall.

Lois was frozen with her coffee mug an inch from her face with her mouth open in shock. What the hell was up with Mommy Nature?

A close up of the Daily Planet came to view and a man said that the globe on top had to she shut down because it was completely encased in ice. Chloe turned to look at Lois, "Is Lana downstairs?"

"In the bath," she said and took a small sip of her coffee just as the power went off.

Lana screamed.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Clark was moving around the living room lighting the emergency supply candles with his eyes. No matter how many times Bart watched him do this, he would never get tired of it. It must be so cool to be able to shoot fire from your eyes.

"So," Clark asked as he sat one more lit candle down and moved over to sit in a chair across from Bart, "How were you able to hide your scars?"

"You wont believe me," Bart said.

"How could I not," Clark asked, "I saw it with my own eyes. It was like…"

"Magic," Bart finished for him.

Clark nodded, "I see."

"What," Bart asked in shock and almost spilled his cocoa, "You believe me?"

"Yes," Clark said thinking of Isobel, "Magic is very real…and it can hurt me just like Kryptonite."

Bart was about to ask what the hell he meant by that when Clark's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the number and quickly picked up.

"Chloe," he asked and suddenly his voice turned serious, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Bart saw a wide range of emotions run across his pale marble face and could hear Chloe's frantic voice.

"Hold on," he said, "I'm on my way."

He hung up, "Mom!"

"Yeah," she said running in from the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to Lois's," he said moving to the door, "Will you be alright?"

"Of course, Dear," she said and he was gone in a whoosh.

She looked at Bart, "Go with him."

"What about you," he asked.

"I'll be fine," she smiled warmly, "He might need you."

Bart nodded and was gone in a golden flash. People come and go so quickly on the Kent Farm.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lana," Chloe said while waiting on Lois with the boiling hot water from the fireplace, "I need you to stay calm."

"I'm calm," she said even through her body from her breasts down was frozen in bath water turned to solid ice, "This is me being calm."

Her lips were starting to turn blue and he teeth started to chatter, "This isn't fun."

"I know," Chloe said while patting her head to keep her calm.

"In here," Lois yelled and came running in, "Although I have no idea what you can do or how you even got here in a blink of an eye, either of you."

Clark and Bart both ran in and stopped in their tracks. What the hell? Lana?

"Lois," Chloe quickly asked, "How's that hot water coming?"

"I'll go see," she said walking away muttering under her breath, "Fucking ambulances not able to do shit."

"Quick," Chloe whispered to Clark, "Melt it."

Lana's eyes widened, "What?"

"Lana," Clark said kneeling down, "I need you to close your eyes for me."

"Why," she asked through chattering teeth.

"Trust me," he said, "Please?"

The look in his eyes won her over and she did what he asked. He was so pale and his eyes were so sad. He aimed his heat vision at the parts where no body parts were and the ice began to slowly melt.

Clark felt Bart's hand resting on his shoulder and it gave him comfort. The ice began to melt faster.

"It's so warm," Lana whispered but she kept her eyes closed.

Soon she was in a bath full of hot water once more and Clark quickly got her out and had a towel around her. How in the hell had it frozen like that in the first place? Was there a meteor freak on the loose…again?

"I got the…," Lois shouted only to stop in the door to see that everything was okay, "Never mind then."

"Clark," Lana asked looking up into his eyes with thanks, "How were you able to do that?"

Clark was about to answer when Bart said, "I did."

Clark looked at him in astonishment. Bart had lied for him in order to keep his secret safe.

Chloe was just as amazed. She had thought for certain that there would be no way to cover this one up.

Lana's olive eyes smiled, "Thank you, Bart."

Bart shook his head, "No thanks needed Lana. We're just happy you're okay."

Chloe took her from Clark so she could get her into some very warm clothes. Lois went to help them.

Clark looked down at Bart, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Bart said.

"Then why did you," Clark asked.

"You're my friend," he said smiling up at him.

Clark looked into his bright eyes and reached out to gently squeeze a shoulder, "Thank you for being a real friend."

Bart felt himself blushing and had to look away. He used to love praise. Now it just made him all red in the face. Was he sick again? Maybe he needed some more of that good medicine?

Chloe came walking back in and had a look of worry on her face, "Lois is really wanting to know how you got here right after I got off the phone with you."

Clark made a face, "Tell her I was already on my way in when you called."

"She won't believe that," she said putting her hands on her hips, "You're trucks not even here I bet. Plus, we've done used that one."

The both of them heard a whoosh and Clark just stood there without looking at Bart, "What did you do?"

"I parked a wheelbarrow below," Bart said with a big grin, "And I used my really great super speed to push you here in it."

Chloe snorted at Clark's face, "That, she'll believe."

The two of them watched her walk back out and a few seconds later heard Lois howl with laughter.

"Guess what," Clark asked.

"What?"

"After we sit down and figure out how that water froze," Clark said and turned a chilling smile on him, "You actually do get to push me back."

Bart snorted.

TBC…

Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	5. Chapter Four

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter Four

__

When she embraces

Your heart turns to stone

She comes at night when you are all alone

And when she whispers

Your blood shall run cold

You better hide before she finds you

-Within Temptation (Ice Queen)

Martha was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire wondering if everything was okay at Lois's when the phone laying next to her began to ring. She quickly picked it up and was relieved to hear that everything was alright.

"How could water suddenly freeze like that," she asked in shock, "Could a meteor infected person be nearby?"

"Not sure," Clark said, "But we're going to try and figure it out. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she said gazing over at the dying fire, "And Bart did that for you?"

"Yeah," he said looking out the bathroom to see Bart sitting in front of Lois's fireplace with Lana. Was he actually attempting to braid her hair?

"We'll be home in a few hours," he said, "Call if you need me."

"Okay, sweetheart," she said, "Be careful and look after Bart."

"I will," he said looking in the mirror at how pale he had become, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too," she said and hung up the phone just as the fire died.

She sat the phone down and went to get some more wood off the porch.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Clark put his cell back in his pocket and stepped back out into the main room to see that Bart actually knew how to braid hair. He walked over and took a seat between Lois and Chloe on the couch.

Chloe had her laptop in her lap and her fingers were buzzing like bees across those keys. She was so happy that she was genius enough to of remembered to charge the battery.

Clark leaned over to see that she was looking up things on rapidly freezing water and who could possibly be behind it. They were so in the dark. They had nothing to go on…or did they?

What about his weird dream? Was it really a dream? Should he even mention it? It might have some leads. Would they even believe him?

Lana was possessed by a wicked countess with really powerful magic. Bart even knows how to use magic in order to hide his…scars. How much of a stretch would it be to actually believe that maybe a faerie or some god had him go outside this morning?

He told them.

Lois was looking at him as if she had discovered something else that grew on that farm of his and it rhymes with seed. Maybe this hadn't been such a brilliant idea.

"And you said that this beautiful entity looked like Lex," Chloe asked just breezing across those keys, "With hair the color of snow?"

Clark nodded, "Imagine the most beautiful person you know and multiply their beauty by…several million."

"Wow," Lois said with dreamy eyes, "I look so hot."

Bart snorted and finished with Lana's hair. She looked like Snow White.

"You said that this entity looked almost like ice," Chloe asked again.

"Kind of," Clark said not knowing how to describe how beautiful he, she, it had been, "The skin was like moonlight shining through glass, ice. It was perfect, flawless."

"Pretty," Lana said laying out in front of the fire with her head resting on Bart's legs.

"Beautiful," Clark corrected and looked at Bart.

"He was outside," Bart said, "He's lucky I woke up when I felt the cold or else he'd be in the bed with a cold."

Clark nodded, "He wanted me to embrace him."

"It might be your subconscious talking to you," Chloe said reading over some articles, "Trying to work its way around…you know."

"You can say it Chloe," Clark told her, "He killed my dad and I'm fighting with myself over whether or not I should talk to him…but I don't think I can ever forgive him."

"You also said that there were no footprints in the snow," she said trying to change the subject she had started.

"Maybe it controls the snow," Lois said, "And didn't want to leave any tracks."

"The weather has been crazy," Lana said remembering how cold she had been in that ice, "Angry even."

"The only thing I'm getting is snow faeries," Chloe said scrolling down the screen, "And Hans Christian Anderson's, _The Snow Queen_."

"That's helpful," Lois snorted.

"This coming from someone who was possessed by a wicked witch," Clark said.

"We agreed that never happened," Lois said and slapped his shoulder.

"Maybe I was just dreaming then," he said rubbing where she had hit him, "And my mind took me outside."

"Damn," Chloe hissed which made them all jump as she slammed the lid shut, "It died."

"It's not like it was telling anything important," Lois said smiling at her.

Clark just sat back and sighed. How in the world did that water freeze like that? Lana was so lucky that she did not freeze to death. Someone or something had to be the cause. Water just did not freeze in a matter of seconds.

"How is it possible for hot water to suddenly freeze solid like that," Bart asked and Clark looked at him as if Bart had just read his mind.

"Not a clue," Lois said and Lana just kept gazing into the fire trying to soak in a much warmth as her little body would allow.

Why would someone want to do that to her? She had done nothing wrong.

Chloe got up to go look out the window to see that it was snowing like crazy again. If this kept up, they would not be able to get the front door of the Talon to open. It had to be below thirty out because icicles were hanging down in front of the window like sharp teeth.

"The important thing is that Lana is alright," Clark said and graced her with a small smile.

Bart nodded and turned to look at Chloe. She seemed to be off in her own little world. What was she thinking so hard about?

"Bart," Clark said getting to his feet, "I think we need to get home. I have some more chores that need to be done."

"Home," Bart smiled and Lana lifted her head so he could move his legs to get up.

"Chores," Lois asked in outrage, "In this weather? Are you crazy?"

"Its bad out, Clark," Chloe said, "Call your mom and tell her you're all staying until the weather calms down."

Clark looked at her and then remembered that Bart might be fast but he was still human. The cold might make him sick again. Plus, there was the whole wheelbarrow thing.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell and called. He started to get worried after the third ring. Why wasn't she answering? She always answered.

"The storm might be blocking her cell signal," she said, "And the power is still off."

Lois got up from the couch and asked, "Who wants to play scrabble?"

888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're cheating," Clark exclaimed right in Lois's face, "Bupu is not a word!"

"It's a name," Lois said, "From some book I read."

Bart snickered, "Are they always like this?"

"All the time," Lana said, "Ever since they met."

"Its because they love each other," Chloe said and pinched Clark's cheek.

"Right," Clark said under his breath, "Just like I love a headache."

"I'll give you one," Lois yelled right into his ear, "Since you love them so much!"

"That was sarcasm," he hissed and spelled his word out on the board.

"Bitch," Lois asked looking at his word, "Are you calling me a bitch?"

"No," Clark said meekly, "I just spelled it out at you."

Bart scooted closer to Chloe when Lois drew in a deep breath only to explode into a fit of laughter. He looked at Clark who was actually smiling. He was actually having some fun. This was good. He loved it when Clark would smile.

Lana shook her head, "Good thing we're not playing Monopoly."

"Oh, god," Chloe laughed, "We'd have to lock them in separate rooms."

Lois and Clark glared at them and then hissed when Bart spelled out a word that earned him more points than them. They never lost, except to each other.

Clark rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window to see that the snow had stopped. He decided to allow Bart to win this game as he got to his feet to put his shoes back on.

Lois threw her head down on the table, "I can't believe I lost to a newbie."

Bart snickered, "If it make you feel any better…I cheated."

"What," She shrieked.

He showed her that he used his super speed to steal letters from the box.

She smacked his arm, "Next time, I'm tying your ankles together."

He laughed and had his shoes on in a blink, "Ready, Clark?"

"Yeah," he said just as the power came back on.

"Woo," Lana cried and turned on the television to see that Metropolis had forty-four inches of snow and that it was four degrees out.

"You two be careful," Chloe said as Clark dunked the snow out the wheelbarrow.

Bart held it up while Clark got on and they could hear Lois howling with laughter. He smiled and the two of them were off in a golden blur.

"Wow," Lois said, "That is so cool."

"Yeah," Lana smiled, "I'm going to have him do that with me."

"Get in line," Chloe told them and closed the door to the cold.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark could not help by yell in delight as the wind raced through his dark hair. He had never done this before. It was nice being able to move faster than anything on the planet and not be putting any effort into it. He could hear Bart laughing and he spun his head around to see the younger man smiling at him. He smiled back and there was warmth in it.

They were racing down the empty road when Bart's feet suddenly hit a patch of ice. His feet slid out from under him and they crashed.

He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was laying in Clark's arms in a big pile of cold snow. Clark was looking down into his eyes with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bart said moving certain parts of his body to make sure that nothing was broken and then frowned.

"What," Clark asked and was scared that he had broken something.

"My pride," Bart cried in horror, "I broke my pride."

Clark just looked at him and even though he was smiling, he used his x-ray vision just to make sure. This little crash could have been bad.

Clark helped him to his feet and they saw that the wheelbarrow was literally wrapped around a lone light pole. This definitely could have been bad. With the speed they were going, Bart could have really injured himself, or worse.

Clark gasped when he got a face full of snow. He ever so slowly wiped it away and saw that Bart had the biggest grin he had ever seen on his face.

"I'll beat you," Clark roared and jumped at him.

Bart yelped and did a lightning quick back flip just out of the taller man's reach, "Uh huh."

He got a face full of snow the moment the words escaped his mouth.

Clark couldn't hold it in. Bart just looked too ridiculous with snow dripping off his scowling face. He snorted and then grabbed his stomach as he laughed out loud. The look on Bart's pissed off face was priceless.

It was on.

A little while later the two of them collapsed in the snow taking deep breaths. Clark had finally given in. Bart was simply too fast with the constant ammunition, but that didn't mean he didn't kick some serious ass, too.

Bart looked over at him with a big smile on his face, "I won."

"In your dreams, Flash," Clark laughed.

Bart snorted, "Is that my nickname now?"

Clark pondered and then said, "Yeah."

"Come on," Bart said pulling the taller man to his feet, "Let's get to the farm."

The two of them took off again.

888888888888888888888888888888

The two of them stopped in front of the drive laughing up a storm. Bart was so happy. Clark was smiling and laughing. His friend was still here with him. He was so happy that he was able to hear Clark laugh and see him smile again. It was wonderful.

They walked across the drive and up to the porch freezing in their tracks. Bart wasn't quite sure what it was he was looking at. His brain was not processing what his eyes were telling him they were seeing.

Clark let out a choked scream, "Mom!"

888888888888888888888888888888888

He had not left the chapel at the hospital. He had not so much as moved an inch. Everything was so dark, empty, lifeless. He had been having fun while she had laid there and died in the snow. Had she called for him?

"Look after Bart," she had said, "I love you, too."

Pain stabbed his heart like a thousand ice shards and he squeezed the pew until her heard wood snapping. It was such a delightful sound.

She had must of gone out for some wood and slipped on the ice. All he could see was her laying there with a pool of frozen blood around her head. Her skin had been so white and her hair like fire. The blood had looked like a halo in all that snow.

Had she felt pain? Did she cry for him?

A sob escaped and he fell out of the pew to his knees punching his fist through the marble floor. His shoulders shook as the tears streamed from his glowing ruby eyes. Why weren't they stopping?

"Not my Mommy," he had cried at the doctors, but they had merely shook their heads in sadness, and then he had screamed like a lost child, "Not my Mommy, please!"

He fell over onto his side and curled up into the fetal position. The tears were not stopping and he couldn't move. His body was frozen. He was frozen in pain.

"Clark," a small voice asked.

"Not my Mommy," he whispered and cringed as the tears fell harder, "Please, not my Mommy."

Gentle hands pulled him up and Bart held the fallen angel in his arms. He squeezed Clark and lowered his head next to his so they rested together.

"Please," Clark whispered and Bart's heart shattered.

The three girls ran in and stopped in their tracks at what their eyes were seeing.

"No," Chloe whispered.

She ran to the two of them and went down on her knees to throw her arms around Clark.

"I'm here," she whispered," You're not alone."

"We're all here," Lois said as she knelt down to get close to him. Not again…not again. She had lost them both. Clark had lost both his parents…in less than two weeks.

Lana just stood there over them not knowing what to do. Mr. Kent was gone and now Mrs. Kent was gone too. This wasn't right. Clark didn't deserve this pain. Nobody deserved this pain. It was too much to take all at once.

"He never listens," Clark mumbled through the tears, "My prayers are never answered."

"Clark," Chloe gently cooed as she rubbed small circles on his back, "We're here."

He held onto Bart as if his sanity depended on it. His mom told him to look after him. Could he do that? His dad had told him to always look after his mom. He had failed.

"Mommy," Clark called as if she would come pick him up any minute and tell him that everything was going to be okay, "Mommy?"

Lana fell to her knees beside Chloe and put her hand on Clark's shoulder. The Clark she knew was gone. She had lost both her parents and now he had too. She had survived because she was little when it happened, but would Clark? Clark had always had his parents. Now, they were…memories. Happy memories that could slowly heal or drive one insane.

Nobody could hear his tears, but Clark could. He raised his head up over Bart's shoulder to see Lex looking through the door at him, only him.

Lex let out a slow breath. He wanted so much to take Clark in his arms. He wanted so much to step inside. But, those eyes told him to do so at his own peril. The pain, the loss, the hate in them was terrible to look at. He lowered his head and slowly walked away.

Clark lowered his eyes and the pain swept through him again.

"Please," he begged, "Make it stop…it hurts."

Bart just squeezed him and Chloe simply rested her head against her best friend's back. Their was nothing they could do or say to make him stop hurting. It was best to just keep quiet. Words would just upset him more.

"I've lost my family," he mumbled over and over again, "Pete left me, Ryan left me, Dad left me, Mommy left me…they've all left me alone."

"We're here," Lois said, "We're your family, too."

Tears just streamed from his eyes, "You'll just leave me too…I'm always alone in the end."

That endless graveyard flashed through his mind and he cried. They were all below him as he sat in the pouring rain. He was all alone in the world. He was endless and everybody else…ended.

Bart pulled him closer, "We're here now."

"But not forever," Clark whispered.

"Love is forever," Bart soothed, "The spirit is forever."

Clark burrowed his head against his chest and Bart whispered softly, "We're going to take you home."

"Home," Clark asked and then said with a faraway look in his lost eyes, "I have to bury that, too."

"He's slowly losing him mind," Lana thought as a few tears fell and followed beside Chloe, "He can't be left alone…and how did that hole get in the floor?"

Clark turned his head and looked back before the doors closed on him. They got to the car just as the fire alarm went off. Somehow, the cross in the chapel had mysteriously caught fire.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

He was standing in the doorway of his parent's room looking at everything. The bed was made perfectly, the shades were open, everything was exactly the way his mom had left it. He committed it all to memory and sealed the door shut with his heat vision.

He turned around and went into his room to see that it was as messy as he left it.

"Clean that pigsty!"

A burning tear fell from a pale emerald orb to slide down a porcelain cheek. He would never hear his mom shout that again. What did he do to deserve this pain? He didn't know. Was it because he was gay? Was it because he was an alien? Was it because of both?

"Look after Bart," she had said and it must have been with a smile, "I love you, too."

He got to tell her he loved her. That had been the last thing he had said to her.

"I love you, Mom."

That was a good thing. That means she didn't die wondering. She knew, because he told her and felt it. He told her he loved her. He told her.

"Clark," a voice said which brought him out of his ramblings, "Bart's fixing you some food."

"Not hungry," he said and threw himself down on his bed with a thump, "Sleepy…tired…hurt."

Chloe frowned and she walked over to take a seat next to him. She ran her fingers through his shaggy dark hair. He was not even talking in complete sentences.

"Will you try and eat just a little, please?"

He buried his face into his pillow and muffled, "Fine."

"I'll send him up when its done," she said and kissed the back of his head, "I love you, Clark."

He turned his head over and looked at her through teary eyes, "I love you, too, Chloe."

She smiled and left the room.

A few minutes later Bart came walking in with a sandwich plate and a glass of milk. Clark sat up and took them from him. He ate what he could and sat the rest on his nightstand.

Bart went to get them but Clark stopped him.

"Will you stay with me," he whispered as he looked into Bart's eyes, "I don't want to be alone."

Bart nodded and went over to the desk to pull up a chair but stopped when Clark asked, "With me?"

He turned around to see Clark scoot over to make room for him. He walked back over and laid down next to Clark who almost immediately had his arms around him like a teddy bear.

"I hate being alone," he said with his face pressed into Bart's side, "Everyone leaves me."

"Clark," Bart tried.

"I don't want to live," Clark whimpered as new tears fell, "If I have to always be alone."

"You wont always be alone," Bart said trying to soothe him.

"People with amazing sight have seen it, Flash," Clark said, "I'm all alone. Night all around me with freezing rain. An endless graveyard is all I see."

Bart shivered, "You're special, amazing, you're Superman, Clark."

"I'm a gay alien," Clark hissed, "And I'm being punished for it!"

"No," Bart said and was suddenly on top of Clark with his hands on both sides of his face so he was looking into those pale green orbs, "You're a good person who has done wonders for this world. You're an angel that any god would kill for in order to have you in their heaven. You're my friend and I love you."

He felt the warm tears under his palms and Clark's handsome face scrunched in pain, "I…hurt."

"I know," Bart whispered and got back down next to him, "I know."

"Make it stop," Clark whispered and Bart's heart broke all over for him again, "Please, make it stop?"

Bart leaned up and looked down into his eyes, "I can help you sleep."

Clark nodded, "Please…"

Bart raised his hand to his mouth and kissed it. Suddenly his hand burst into an aura of multiple colors that glowed from rosy scarlet to watery turquoise.

Clark watched in awe as that pretty hand touched his smooth forehead. It was so cool and soothing. Bart caressed a porcelain cheek lovingly, tenderly.

"Sleep," Bart whispered and leaned down to plant a glowing golden kiss on his forehead. Bart's kiss burned golden on his forehead before it vanished and Clark slowly closed his eyes.

Bart wrapped his arms around him and held him close. That should give him a couple hours of peace. If he had the power to take the pain away, he would do it in a heartbeat. He would even take all of Clark's pain upon himself if that was the price in order for Clark to be happy again.

He closed his eyes, "Sleep Clark, dream of peace…happy…safe…loved."

He opened his eyes to see Clark smiling in his sleep. It was worth any price to see Clark smile.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark slowly opened his eyes and wondered where he was. Something was missing. What was missing? His bed. He was in his bed. Bart was holding him. Why was Bart holding him? He could hear Bart's heartbeat, Chloe's heartbeat, Lois's heartbeat, and Lana's. Why were they here? Where was his mom's? Why couldn't he hear his mom's heartbeat?

An image of blood in the snow flashed through his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see it. Make it go away!

A lovely pale face frozen in death with snow falling in that burning red hair. He squeezed his eyes tighter trying to turn the images off.

She was just laying there as if she was asleep and would simply wake up smiling at any moment. The tears fell.

Blood…frozen blood all against that white. His dad's and his mom's blood was in the snow.

He shook his head and gently removed Bart's arm so he could get up. He stood over Bart looking down into his sleeping face. He had been so kind, so warm, so loving. Tears streamed from his eyes and he bent down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

8888888888888888888888888888888

He was standing on the dock at Crater Lake. He had easily snuck out of the house. Lana and Lois could sleep through an apocalypse. Chloe was another matter. He actually had to tip toe on his bare feet to get by her. But, it had been easy.

The lake actually looked frozen on the surface. Everything seemed to glow with a cold, silvery light.

He sniffed and put his pale hands in his jacket pockets. He wasn't cold. He had not felt the cold in years. It was the whole being an alien thing.

The tears would not stop. He had not cried for his dad. He had refused to. Now he was crying for the both of them.

"Not my Mommy," his voice seemed to echo inside of his mind and the pain was excruciating, "Not my Mommy, please!"

His knees gave out and he fell on them. He bent over with his hands over his ears and screamed. It echoed across the lake like a wounded animals cry. He wanted the images of his dad's body and his mom's body out of his head.

That was when he pulled out Lex's lead box from his pocket. He looked it over with green eyes blinded by tears.

He turned his haunted eyes up to the sky and opened the lid. Instantly he felt all his power being drained.

He sat the box down and picked up the green rock with a shaky hand racked with pain. His skin and his blood felt like it was boiling. He positioned the sharp edge of the rock against the smooth flesh of his left wrist and sliced through it. He cried out in pain as he did it but the pain in his heart was worse. He was crying and fumbled twice but managed to do the same to his right wrist as well.

He dropped the rock into the snow at his lap and just fell flat on his back letting his blood flow ruby red into the white snow. He would die in the snow like his parents had. He didn't want to be all alone in the world. Everybody was going to just leave him the end and he couldn't stand it. Now he would die, and he wouldn't be alone. He just wouldn't be.

That was when he heard soft footsteps in the snow and he opened his eyes to see that it was snowing again. He was in so much pain from the kryptonite but it was not half as bad as the pain stabbing his heart over and over again with images of his dead parents.

The footsteps were getting closer and he slowly turned his head to the side to see what looked to be a snow white polar bear walking towards him.

Fear seized him. He wanted to die in the snow but not be eaten in it. Did Smallville even have polar bears? Maybe he was hallucinating. He was losing a lot of blood.

All of a sudden those warm black eyes were gazing down at him. He felt himself gulp but relaxed when it licked his face. It must of wanted his salty tears…maybe.

"Clark," a soft voice called to him from somewhere. He was too weak and too racked with pain to turn his head to either side and look. Plus a polar bear was licking his face. It might bite his face off if he moved.

The white bear suddenly vanished like snow in the wind when the voice called out to him again.

"Here," he managed to croak through the pain.

Someone knelt down next to him and he turned his face to almost pass out from the nausea that hit him from doing so. He blinked and saw Beauty herself gazing down at him with eyes like a roaring blizzard one second only to be gentle ocean waves the next.

"Are," Clark whispered, "Are you an angel?"

"Something more," she said and caressed his porcelain cheek, "My poor, little boy. You're in so much pain."

"Yes," Clark said and the tears fell again, "I hurt."

"Why would a little boy like you do this to yourself," she asked and her beauty was blinding and her voice was hypnotic. She was so bright he had to squint in order to make out the edges of her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to burn into him.

"I hurt," he said and could feel that he really was dying. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Will you make it stop?"

Her form seemed to shift with blinding light before his eyes and Bart was smiling down at him. He was a vision in white and his hair would make snow envious. It was spiky and it would put snow peaked mountains to shame.

"I can take the pain away from you," she said and caressed his cheek, "Forever."

"Forever," Clark asked, "No more pain?"

"No more pain," she said and all he could see was a beautiful and blinding Bart, "All you have to do is let me kiss you."

"Please," Clark cried and his tears were burning like acid, "Make my pain stop."

The Snow Queen's beauty suddenly became so much for him that he almost fainted. She bent over him and those lips of Winter took his.

The kiss was like a roaring avalanche and he was riding that snow white wave down a raging mountain side. It felt like a mighty ocean wave smacking an unsuspecting shore.

He smiled up into Bart's radiant face and soothing whiteness too him.

The Snow Queen lifted him up into her glacial arms and kicked the green rock into the lake. She smiled down into his beautiful face as his jacket fell off of him and into the water.

Snow began to rage all around her and she held him to her tightly. She had her prize and to the heavens she soared. Winter would be over for a short while, but with Clark, she would be able to make the world as she is. On cold wings she flew to her great place in the North.

Her laughter filled the night sky like billowing snow clouds and Bart sat up in Clark's bed, alone. That was when he saw the white rose laying on top of a piece of paper on Clark's pillow. He scooted the rose to the side and picked up the note. He opened it and his eyes widened in horror.

"Chloe," he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He dropped the note that simply said, "Goodbye," and raced from the room. The rose lay on the pillow. Its snow white petals still dewy with Clark's tears.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to thank Marcus1233 for being such a great reviewer.


	6. Chapter Five

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen.

Chapter Five

Lex was sitting at his desk when the double doors to his study suddenly opened. He looked up from his computer to see his father standing there with what looked to be pain written all over his face. He closed the screen to his laptop and sighed. What was it now? That was when he noticed that his dad was holding something in his hands. It looked very familiar.

"Lex," Lionel said and his voice was very heavy, "I…I really don't know how to tell you this, Son."

Lex's eyes narrowed to gray slits when he realized what it was his father was holding, "Tell me what, Dad?"

"Its Clark," he said slowly walking towards the desk.

"His mother is dead," Lex hissed, "Shouldn't you leave him alone?"

"Lex," Lionel said and Lex saw the tears in the older man's eyes. His dad never cried. What the hell is happening?

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he sat the beautiful antique box on the desk, and the sound it made echoed in the silent room, "I'm so sorry."

"What," Lex asked seriously starting to get pissed.

"Clark," he said and slowly turned his back to keep his son from seeing the tears fall, "He…he committed suicide, Son."

A cold smile crossed those red lips and Lex ever so gracefully got to his feet, "What kind of sick joke is this? Do you think this funny?"

His dad's shoulders were shaking. His dad's shoulders never shook…unless he was pissed.

"He wrote a note," Lionel said in a soft voice, "So much blood in the snow. They found his jacket in the water."

"Blood," Lex asked in a deathly calm voice that was bordering into scary, "Water?"

"Crater Lake," Lionel whispered.

Lex looked down at the small treasure he had given Clark so long ago, "Get out."

"Son," Lionel said turning to face him and froze at the pain he saw.

"Get out," Lex whispered and the look his father was giving him made something inside of him snap, "I said get the fuck out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Lionel shook his head and swiftly left the room, closing the door to the crash behind him. He leaned back against the closed doors and listened to the breaking of glass and the screams clawing their way out his son's throat. He could hear that poker beating and breaking everything in sight. He closed his eyes as he heard furniture being overturned and a thousand curses being screamed at everything that ever existed.

Lex fell to his knees bashing the poker against the ground as he screamed Clark's name until he couldn't scream anymore. So, he simply screamed it over and over in his head until he fell flat on his back. He just laid in the ruin of his study holding tightly to his jewelry box.

Lionel didn't dare go back in. His son was now in a state of mind where he would more than likely kill anything that dared to move in his line of sight without permission. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he went to take care of the funeral arrangements. It was the least he could do for Martha…and, Kal-El.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bart was laying on Clark's bed after the services. The white rose was laying next to his head on the pillow that still smelled of Clark…apple blossoms. His eyes were still red and swollen from the crying. He had lost another home and the only friend in the world that was like him.

"You can stay if you want to," Clark had told him with those big cow eyes of his that were as bright as emeralds in sunlight.

"There is nothing for me here in Smallville," he had said with a small smile.

"You have me."

Fresh tears streamed from his eyes. Mrs. Kent and Clark had opened their home to him. He had felt so warm, so safe. Now, it was gone…just like the snow which melted in sunlight.

There had been so much blood in the snow. When he saw the lead box with the green rock missing , panic took over. He raced all over Crater Lake looking for any sign of him. That was when he found the jacket. It was the same jacket Clark had worn that day in the apartment he had charged on Mr. Kent's credit card.

He kept telling himself that Clark was not dead. He would know if Clark was dead. He would feel it…like the day Clark had died from the gunshot wound in the chest.

He had been in Ireland when he suddenly felt the sharp pang in his heart. He had raced all the way back to Smallville across the vast ocean only to find Lex in Clark's arms when a nuke had almost gone off. He had stayed hidden because he was afraid to show himself around Lex. Clark had died but he had been brought back…somehow.

He would know if Clark was dead. So, why was he crying? He was crying for Mrs. Kent. He was crying for Mr. Kent. He was crying for Clark's pain. He was not crying for Clark, because Clark was not dead. He was out there somewhere.

He looked at the white rose to see that it still had yet to wilt. It was the oddest thing. It was still fresh and smelled just as sweet.

"Clark," he whispered as the scent of rose and apple blossom lulled him back to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chloe could still hear Bart crying out in the barn loft. That was where she had found him. He had been curled up on the cold floor with Clark's wet jacket in his arms and the empty lead box at his side. The instant she saw the empty box, her heart had almost stopped beating.

"No," had been the only word to leave her mouth when she walked over to find that it was empty.

Bart had told her what he had found after she had calmed him down enough . She had instantly called the police. It had been ruled a suicide. Kid loses both parents in less than two weeks…kid kills self. But, there had been no body. Had Jor-El taken it? If only she knew where the key was.

Was Clark really dead?

Bart?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lana was standing at the window looking out at the farm from Clark's Fortress of Solitude. So many happy and scary moments took place in this barn. Now they were nothing but memories that would slowly be erased by the cruel passage of time.

She closed her eyes and she could hear all the happy laughter and the screams that took place in this Fortress of Memories. She could hear the jokes, the yelling, the laughing, the screaming, the crying…everything.

Her farm boy really was gone. He had saved her life so many times and she had let him take his own. Why had she fallen asleep? She knew he had all the signs.

"Fuck," she hissed and kicked the wall.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lois had her hair tied back and was in the porch swing listening to the wind play with the chimes. It was a sound that she had grown to love. She remembered the nights when her and Mrs. Kent or her and Clark would sit out here talking. She had let Clark think that he got on her nerves, but secretly, she loved listening and talking with him. He is…was…so smart. It was like he could see into people's hearts and know just what to tell them.

She just hoped he knew that she really did like…loved him.

"Smallville," she would scream, "Get your ass down here!"

"What would you do without me Smallville?"

She would never get to tease him again. That was when it hit her and the tears fell. He is…was such a great guy…person…human being. He had always been there for her. He had saved her life countless times.

She put her head down and wept for the only human being who could ever stand up to her and have any chance at coming out alive.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lex was standing on the dock where the police report had said Clark had thrown himself into the water after slitting his wrists. How did they know he had slit his wrists? He was so pissed.

It had now been almost two months and there was no sign of Clark's…body. They had given up the search last week. He had given up two days ago. He had actually stopped. The only reason why he did was that his dad was terrified that he was going to have another psychotic break…then how would he find Clark?

If he had not caused the death of Clark's dad, then maybe none of this would have happened. If he had only done what his mother had told him to do, he would be so happy with Clark, right now. He would give up his power, fortune, to have Clark back in his arms.

A dry sob escaped him as he dropped the lead box into the water, "Goodbye…Clark."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark slowly opened his eyes to be blinded by the intense light that he seemed to be bathed in. Everything around him was so white and crystal looking. He knew that it must be freezing where he was because of all the snow and icicles. Where was he?

He carefully sat up and looked at his wrists that were completely healed. That was when he noticed how icy pale his hands were. His nails even looked glassy, pearly.

His clothes had been changed. His pants were almost as white as the snow around him, as was his gossamer shirt.

He got to his bare feet and looked around the massive room he was in. It was so bright and icy. The light seemed to emanate from the cold depths of the ice. It was so beautiful.

He called out, "Hello?"

His voice echoed all around him and he did it again. He liked hearing the sound of his voice. It was deep…melodious…pretty.

"Hello?"

He began to look around and realized that the place he was in seemed to just go on forever and ever. How big was this place? What was this place? Where was he and how did he get here?

His memory was fuzzy and he realized that everything was a blank space. He blinked several times and spun around when he heard a hiss of silk across fresh fallen snow.

A Goddess stood before him in all her icy perfection. There was no other word to call her. She was perfect, flawless, beautiful, regal, and frightening all at the same time.

She was wearing an elaborate gown that looked to be made out of the very frost the decorated the ground. A cloak of radiant white feathers billowed around her willowy frame and her long snow white hair coiled and flowed like water around her shoulders. Her eyes were magical. They looked soft and serene one moment and violent as a storm the next.

Her skin was brilliant, radiant, like snow in full sunlight. Those lips were glistening like a red ruby that was soft and supple.

"I see that you're awake," she said in that frosty, hypnotic voice that got her whatever she desired if not by her looks alone.

"Where am I," he asked as he watched her glide closer to him across the snow covered floor.

"My home," she said with a cool smile, "I'm home for the Summer. My works done for the year."

"Summer, year," he asked trying to remember that which he could not, "How long have I been here?"

"My Snowflake," she cooed so gently to him and was instantly before him, "You have been here since the day you were born. Don't you remember?"

He looked down at his bare feet to see that they were white as the snow and his toenails were like mother of pearl. He cocked his head to the side. Why couldn't he remember?

A cool hand caressed his cheek tenderly, lovingly, and an image of a young man flashed through his mind, "Bart?"

The Snow Queen hid her ferocious snarl that would have escaped upon hearing the name of her rival.

"Who," she asked as she pulled him into an embrace, "No one by that name is here, my Snowflake."

"I know him," Clark said and suddenly asked with a lost look on his face, "Who are you? Who am I?"

"I'm the Snow Queen," she said softly as she nibbled on his earlobe, "And you are mine."

"Yours," he asked in confusion and then random pictures seemed to filter through his mind, "You saved me?"

"I did," she said, "I took all your pain away."

"My pain," he said and saw images of an older man and woman covered in red and not moving, "All I feel is confusion."

"And that will soon end, my Snowflake," she smiled and gazed into his brilliant emerald orbs that set his alabaster skin aglow, "For I have a purpose for you."

"A purpose," he asked as the memories seemed to fade away like fog in sunlight, "What purpose?"

"A small price," she said leading him by the hand through her dominion, "For the gift I have given you, my prince."

Her beauty was astounding and he wanted to do whatever her siren voice asked of him. She was nice and every gift…no matter how small or great…always came with a price. Where did that come from? Whose voice was that?

"This," she said when they came to stop in front of what looked to be a very large silver frame with a mound of what looked to be glass shards beside it, "Was once the most beautiful mirror in the world."

She turned around in a soft flutter of snow, "I'm sure a smart, clever, special little boy such as yourself can put it back together in no time."

"Why," Clark asked feeling bad that the question escaped his lips and quickly said, "You're so beautiful. Why would you need a mirror?"

"It was a gift from a very ancient friend of mine," she frowned and it was heartbreaking, "He would be so sad if he was to come visit and see that it is broken."

Clark did not like seeing that frown on her radiant face and asked, "How did it break?"

"Clumsiness," she said with a small smile, "Wont you try and fix it for me, Snowflake?"

Clark picked up a small piece of glass and looked at the huge silver frame that was as tall as he was, "I don't know if I'm good at…puzzles."

"You're a clever boy," she smiled brilliantly, "A special little boy."

He beamed, "I can try."

"Excellent," she laughed and it was like silver bells, "You've made me so happy."

He looked back at the puzzle before him, "Can I go outside?"

"You may do whatever you like, my little Snowflake," she said turning away, "As long as you finish the mirror before the Winter Solstice."

"I'll try," he smiled and got down on his knees to sift through the glass.

"Good," she said and glided away.

Clark looked at the tiny shards between his fingers and frowned. What was the name of the young man he had seen smiling in his mind? Better yet, what was his name? Snowflake?

He laid the shards out and looked at himself, "Is my hair white?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Bart had been in a state of depression for the last two months. He did not want to leave his new friends behind so he was staying with Lois at the Talon. He would take orders, deliver them, and he would sleep on the sofa for a small rent fee. He was also a junior at the new Smallville High. It was a way to take his mind off things.

Chloe and Lana were back at university and he would run and see them all the time. That was where Lex Luthor lived now too. He had bought the Kent farm but told Chloe that he would never again set foot in Smallville and that he could not stand the thought of any other family living in the farmhouse. There was nothing keeping him in Smallville now.

Bart had to snarl. The man was a complete and total moron in his eyes. He knew that Lex loved Clark deeply but he still hurt Clark.

He had found Clark's journal that he had hidden under his mattress. It had been a total accident, but once he had it in his hands, he had to read it. It was like having Clark with him again.

There was so much pain in his friends words and many of the entries were haunting. Lex had done some pretty terrible things and yet Clark had stuck by him. Lex was such an idiot. He had a great love and destroyed it by being an idiot. Bart hated him for destroying Clark.

One of the entries had been about him and it had made him smile as well as break his heart. Clark had really liked him. He read it over and over every day.

__

His name is Bart Allen and he is really funny. His wit is almost as fast as he is…almost. He saved my dad's life and stole his credit card at the same time. Now, that's talent right there. He wears these really cool clothes…which are probably stolen…but I know his heart is good. Deep down I feel like he is hiding something…like me…we all keep secrets for a reason.

At first I felt like strangling him because he reminded me so much of Chloe. He talks almost as fast as he runs, which is faster than me by the way. Did I mention he can run on water? Totally pulled a Jesus on me.

He's so carefree and loves being different, special. I wish I could be more like him. Did I mention that I find him attractive? He is short, but taller than Chloe.

We went to some beach in Florida…Miami I think, and he found out I was gay. I was scared to death. The jerk tricked me into revealing it when he nonchalantly said, "He's hot."

Then he had to go and get mad at me. He stole Lex's really expensive manuscript and then almost got Lex killed…and himself.

He opened the Kryptonite on me in the warehouse and would have left me to die…but…I knew he was a good person. The hidden tears said it all. He shut the box and fled like lightning.

Lex was okay, which is a good thing. I just wish he would do what I tell him. He never listens to me. He always thinks that he knows best and I'm really scared that I'm not going to be fast enough to save him one day. Now, if I was fast like Bart…I could sleep with both eyes closed with ear plugs in.

Bart said that my drawing sucks…I want to "Thwap" him…again. He looked so sad for what he did to me…and it made me so happy because I had been right. He is a good person with a really big heart. Maybe he will change his ways and really become my friend.

I wish that he would of stayed in Smallville. He said that he didn't have anything here…so I told him he had me, which is the truth. He could have had my bed and I'd of taken the loft. If only I could of caught him. There is a deep sadness in him and I wished I could find out what it is. Maybe I'll get faster. Now, if I could fly like Kal-El, I'd of swept him up off his feet and laughed in his face. Of course he would of whined and say I cheated but winning is winning…according to Lex.

Dad's yelling for me to go feed the cows and speaking of which…Do I have cow eyes?

Bart snorted but it was a tear that fell from his eye instead of a laugh coming out of his mouth. He could just picture Clark laying on his stomach kicking his legs as he wrote this. He closed the journal and got to his feet. He needed some fresh air and decided to take a run.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

The view of Crater Lake from the ridge was a breathtaking site. It was so beautiful because the water looked like blue crystal in the sunlight. The chirping of birds could be heard in the trees as he walked along the edge.

__

Find me here

Speak to me

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

You are the light

That's leading me

To the place where I find peace

He kept thinking about Clark. He could not take his mind off his friend. Those eyes…those beautiful eyes. They were so vibrant…radiant…a person could drown in those emerald pools.

__

You are the strength, that keeps me walking

You are the hope, that keeps me trusting

You are the light to my soul

You are my purpose…you're everything

Sadness swept through him like a cool wind through his shaggy brown hair. He stopped to look out over the lake once more and sighed as he leaned back against a small tree trunk.

__

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Yeah

He looked down to see that the crystal blue water had to be thirty maybe even forty feet below him. A memory of Clark holding him, nuzzling his side came to mind. Clark had clung to him…Clark had…loved him.

He almost fell. He loved Clark. Had Clark known that? Why hadn't he told Clark his true feelings? The feelings had been there all along. Clark was the first to ever see him for who he really is…and accepted him.

__

You calm the storms, and you give me rest

You hold me in your hands, you wont let me fall

You steal my heart, and you take my breath away

Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

"Bart," a light yet distorted airy voice whispered.

Bart looked up from the water below and looked around. There was nobody in sight. Where had that voice come from? He had not heard voices in years.

"Hello," he called out and his voice echoed back to him.

"Clark needs you," the voice whispered and it sounded feminine…only many.

"What," Bart asked spinning around trying to find the source of the voice, "Where is he?"

"The water," the voice said and it was slowly fading, "The water."

"What," he asked looking down, "What do you mean?"

"Pure love," the voice whispered, "Pure sacrifice."

He could see something in the water below and his big blue eyes widened, "**Clark!"**

"It is your choice to make," the voice said, "Do you love him enough too…"

The voice cut off because Bart jumped off the cliff to the icy blue water below that mirrored his beautiful eyes perfectly in the light. He hit the water with a great splash that had water droplets glowing like diamonds. A warm giggle could be heard in the air. The choice had been made without so much as a thought.

Bart loved Clark.

__

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need

You're everything, everything

You're all I want, you're all I need

You're everything, everything

You're all I want, you're all I need

You're everything, everything

You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I do not own the song lyrics for _Everything._


	7. Chapter Six

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter Six

"Come back little boy," a warm and concerned voice cooed gently, "You don't want to leave just yet. You don't want to go."

He could feel soft hands running through his hair and that voice was so comforting, calling him back from someplace dark and lonely. He felt a kiss being planted firmly on his forehead.

"You're not dead," the voice cooed like fresh sunshine on an opening blossom, "My little boy, you're just full of water."

He felt hands raising him up and that gentle voice commanded strongly as if death had now power in her presence, "Spit it out. Come back little boy."

Another warm kiss was planted on his forehead and he felt his shoulders being shook, "Come back!"

His eyes snapped open and he coughed water out of his mouth drawing in deep breaths. He could see that a motherly looking woman was smiling at him and held him close.

Her hair was as red as rose petals with baby's breath all wound in it. Her eyes were as blue as a spring sky with golden lightning flashing out from those light blue pupils. She had on a soft green gossamer gown that had trails of ivy around her arms.

Was this a Goddess?

"What on earth were you doing in the water," she asked as she combed back his hair out of his eyes with her fingers.

"I jumped in," he said as he still fought to steady his breathing.

She cooed to him and held him close, "It is such a good thing that I was expecting you, my little Cornflower."

She helped him to his feet and his eyes beheld the most beautiful garden in all the world. There was flowers of all sorts just blooming with life. There were colors that he could not even begin to describe that were just glowing all around him. Her laughter was as warm as the sunshine on his face.

Birds were chirping and she lead him by the hand towards a very lovely cottage that seemed like something out of faerie tale. Flowers were growing all around it and ivy was snaking across it in spirals. Where in the world was he? How did he get here? Where was…where was…Clark?

88888888888888888888888888888

Clark was walking around the great ice palace because he had gotten bored with the silly mirror. He wanted to see just how big this fantastic place really was. The Snow Queen had told him that he had been here all his life but why couldn't he remember it? She kept calling him Snowflake.

Huge spiraling towers of ice that glowed like sliver moonlight seemed to just spiral on forever and ever. This place was so big and it was so beautiful. He hoped that he wouldn't get lost. That would be very embarrassing. Who would ever admit to getting lost in their own home?

It was snowing inside again and it was so pretty. The snowflakes looked like little diamonds falling in the light and he twirled around feeling light as a feather.

That was when he opened his eyes to see that he was floating several feet off the snow covered floor. He yelped and fell flat on his butt. How in the heck did he do that?

There was magic in this place.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Have some strawberries," the Goddess said and Bart watched them magically appear in a bowl that was sitting on the beautiful table that looked to be made of golden amber, "Just be careful with the juice. We don't want you to ruin another pretty shirt like last time."

Bart narrowed his blue eyes, "Last time?"

She came up behind him with a warm towel that smelled of honeysuckle in hand and draped it over him so she could dry him off.

"Jumped in did you," she asked as she helped dry him off, "You were one of those boys who use to have loads of fun, until you fell asleep, huh?"

He looked up into her porcelain face with rosy red cheeks, "The world is full of little boys like you. Sleepy boys I call them."

"Sleepy," he asked and wondered what she meant by that.

"Sleepy boy," she said and began to comb her long slender fingers through his hair, "Do you ever find that when someone plays with your hair, you get sleepy?"

"Where am I," he asked starting to feel sleepy and fought it, "I have to find someone."

"Such pretty hair you've got," she said and kept combing it gently with her skilled fingers, "Soft as a spider's silk and you must be so tired. Pretty, soft, sleepy hair."

Her smooth voice seemed to lull him like a magic spell and his eyes started to close. He blinked and saw incense burning…but it was burning the wrong way. It was as if time was in reverse for it. Strange magic this is.

He shook his head, "Where am I? I'm looking for…Clark. Where is he?"

"Clark," she asked with a giggly laugh as she continued to play with his hair, "I'm sure he'll stop in."

"Where is he," he asked trying to break her spell, "I've been looking for him because everyone else has stopped."

"Up to bed my beautiful, sleepy boy," she cooed as she wrapped a warm blanket around him.

"No," he said even though his eyes were sleepy with her spell as he got to his feet, "I have to find him."

"But, you're so sleepy," her kind face said and the spell grew stronger, "My sleepy boy."

"No," he said, "Thank you for helping me out of the water, but I have to find him, now."

"As you wish," she said and opened the door with a giggle, "It was nice of you to stop by sleepy boy."

How in the hell did he wind up in a bedroom? This door was supposed to lead outside. He had just walked through this door from out there. The room was nice. The walls were all warm and glowing. There was flowers all over the place and they all smelled heavenly. It was like he had just stepped into another small paradise.

There was a bed there as well. It was the biggest bed he had ever seen. The quilt was all white with lavender flowers stitched in. It was all so pretty and soft.

"Quite nice of me to save your life, too," she said and took him by the shoulder as he looked around the beautiful bedroom, "You worry too much, sleepy boy."

She quickly made the bed down and helped him into it, "How's the bed?"

His face said it all and she smiled like sunshine, "Is it by any chance the softest bed you've ever been in?"

He closed his eyes and laid down on the soft mattress that felt like marshmallows. The pillows themselves were as soft as clouds. He felt like he was floating on air.

"It's," he said and made a face, "It's indescribable."

She sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair once more, "We didn't have any bedtime stories, did we," she asked in a sweet baby voice and his eyes turned sad, "I'll make up for that, I promise you."

"Bart," a familiar wispy voice called and he turned to look out the window to see white roses all in the frame, "Bart, listen."

"Roses," Bart asked in confusion as he looked at the glowing white petals, "Is it that time of year already? They remind me of something…someone."

Her face turned as sour as a spring rain ruining a picnic, "Do they remind you of a boy?"

"Bart," the roses whispered, "Clark needs you. We can help you find him. We know where he is."

"I think he was in a lot of pain," Bart said with a yawn, "He was so sad. He needed someone too…"

She walked to the window and glared down at the glowing white roses and hissed, "Get out of here."

The roses began to twist and close their fragrant petals as they sank back into the earth.

"So hard to remember," Bart whined.

"You need to stop trying so hard," she said turning to look at him and then smiled, "Don't you?"

"I guess you're right," he said and closed his eyes as he sank deeper into the warmth of the bed.

"Now, go to sleep, my little Cornflower," she said and bent down to kiss him on the cheek, "Just like Mummy says."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lois walked in from downstairs and stretched. It had been such a busy day and people needed to get lives, seriously. She saw that she had messages and pressed the button to see who they were from. Two of them were from Chloe, one was from Lana, and the other one was from the school.

"Miss Lane," a tired voice asked, "This is Principal Peterson at Smallville High. Bart did not show up for classes today. Is everything alright? Please be in contact. Hope all is well. Bye now."

Lois' eyes widened, "What the hell?"

She ran to the fridge to see if he had left a note.

__

Went for a walk. Be home after school.

"Shit," she hissed and rushed to call Chloe to see if he was there with her or Lana.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Spring Witch was fixing some bread while Bart was cutting up some strawberries. They were so sweet and he just had to eat some. They smelled so good. How could he not? They were so ripe and yummy.

"Such a beautiful boy," she said smiling at him from the oven, "You are such a joy to have around, really. You're so kind and considerate…that's why I like you. You really help out around the house too. Such a treasure."

Bart turned around and smiled at her. She could see the joy in it, but it was the pain in his eyes that made her worry. It broke her heart.

"You had to grow up too soon, didn't you," she said going to him as his life played out before her eyes, "It must have been terrible."

"It was," he said looking up at her.

"You know, the best time of your life is when you're young and you have someone to take care of you night and day," she said hugging him close while snatching some yummy strawberries, "Its what I call the Spring of Life."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Snowflake," a chilling yet very familiar siren voice asked from behind him, "What are you doing?"

Clark spun around and smiled at her, "Making the boy I see in my head with these cool things that shoot out of my eyes."

Her cold eyes looked beyond him to see a statue of her rival carved from solid ice. He was striking and very lovely, right down to the very last detail. Her jealousy kicked into overdrive. Clark was hers and nobody was going to take him from her. His heart belonged to her. She was Queen here and that little boy was going to get smashed.

Her eyes became like some terrible storm as her snow white hair billowed and hissed like deadly whips. A cold light flashed in her stormy eyes and the statue of Bart shattered into millions of shards which sent Clark falling flat on his back.

"Why aren't you working on my mirror," she snapped angrily, "I told you to work on my mirror!"

"You said I could go outside," he said while scrambling to his knees, "Why are you being so mean?"

"Silence," she hissed like frost streaking across a windowpane, "Before I show you just how mean I can be!"

"Stop it," he yelled over her fury, "You're scaring me!"

"Scaring you," she laughed and it was like some terrible monster coming out to devour everything in its path, "I'll show you scared, little boy."

Pain stabbed at his heart and mind as memories consumed him with a massive wave of sorrow. His mom and dad were both dead and Lex was laughing at him. Lex?

"Look at you," she laughed and a blinding white light rushed over her and she stood before him as Lex, "Poor little boy with no family to love and take care of you."

"Stop it," he cried as his heart hammered in his chest making tears stream from his eyes.

"I don't think so," she hissed and her voice was as cold as the arctic wastes as she stalked around him in a Lex like fashion, "I killed your daddy, Clark…and you know what?"

"Stop," he whispered as the images of his dad's broken body assaulted his mind, "I thought you loved me!"

"No," she yelled and the room shook making icicles fall from the ceiling to shatter all around him, "I said, guess what!"

"What," he cried looking up into that scary face that was looking down at him with pure vehemence.

"I enjoyed it," she smiled and it was vicious, "The snapping of bones, all that blood and glass covering him."

"You promised," Clark cried in agony as he fell on his side, "You promised no more pain! You lied!"

She laughed and the harsh wind from it covered his skin with frost. She was standing over him with a shapely foot pressing into his throat, "I can do whatever I want," she smiled, "That's the point."

"I can give you pain," she said coldly as silver light flashed in her heartless eyes, "And I can give you such bliss."

She removed her foot, "Do as I say…or I'll kill everyone else that you hold dear."

"No," he pleaded, "You promised no more pain."

Suddenly he found that he was being held in her arms and wondered what was going on. How had she gotten here? This was all very strange.

"My little Snowflake," she cooled with that siren voice, "Are we having fun?"

He looked around, "I think I got lost."

"It is a big palace," she smiled which set her all aglow, "How goes my mirror?"

"I got some of it done," he said wondering why there was such a mess on the floor, "I got a little bored."

"Bored," she asked and cooled her wrath, "But its such a fun puzzle."

"I think I was looking for the way outside," he said looking at the mess and wondered if he had caused it and then wondered why he couldn't remember, "Where is it?"

"I'll tell you," she smiled and took his big hand in hers, "When you work some more on my mirror, Snowflake."

"Okay," he said and let her lead him back to it. He did not see the ice shards vanish.

She turned around and beamed at him, "Who wants a snow cone?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mommy," Bart asked from his nice warm bed, "When will I be old enough to leave home?"

"Why would you want to leave home," she asked with a rain storm expression, "What a horrible thing to say."

"I'm sorry," he said not liking that he had upset her so, "I only meant…"

"No," she snapped angrily and was suddenly looming over him like some dark storm cloud, "You've really spoiled my day. You've…really upset me. Thank you so much for destroying years of happiness with one unnecessary question!"

She poked at him like an angry blue jay, "Please tell me that you're not one of those selfish boys who only think about what he wants!"

"I'm sorry," he said with tears welling up in his big blue eyes.

"Come," she said with a big smile, "Let's go make some pancakes."

"You're not mad at me," he asked as a tear fell.

"Oh," she cooed and took him in her arms, "I'm so sorry my little Cornflower."

"No," he said with a smile when she wiped his tears away to show him a pearly blossom, "I am, Mommy."

"Come on," she lulled with her magical voice, "You can write in your journal while I fix you something yummy to eat."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

__

I don't belong here.

It was the same note that he had written to himself just now. There was so many of the little rolled up pieces of parchment. They were hidden all over his room. How long had he been here?

Clark!

He ran over to the door of this room as quietly as he could and slowly opened the door to see that the kitchen was clear. On silent feet, he crept to the door and quickly went outside.

"Bart," the voice whispered from the ground near the gate leading out of the Garden of Spring, "Over here."

He quickly moved and fell flat on his face crying out Clark's name. Suddenly the white roses burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around him so he could not escape them. This time they were going to make sure that he listened to everything that they had to say.

"We can help you," the roses told him, "We know where Clark is."

"Clark," he asked.

"Clark is not here," the roses said.

"Is Clark dead," he asked in fear.

"No," the roses said, "We have been in the earth where the dead are and Clark is not here. He passed by here months ago. He was with the Snow Queen."

"Where are they," he asked really wanting them to let him go. They were squeezing him too tight and the thorns hurt like a mother.

"They are nowhere," they said, "She is Winter and Winter is past. Winter is elsewhere."

"That frigid bitch must of taken him somewhere," he hissed, "Where did they go?"

"Her great place in the North where all hopes die," they said, "If you want to find her, you must pass through each season before you can get to her. You must get to her before the Winter Solstice or Clark will die."

"No," Bart cried but the roses vanished back into the earth as quickly as they had came.

Her scrambled to his feet and ran to the gate only to freeze when he heard a door slam from behind him.

"So, you're just going to walk out into the darkness of the forest all on your own," Spring asked while crossing her arms in hurt, "A little boy with no food?"

"I'm not a little boy," he said and was starting to get angry, "And I don't belong here, you know that."

She looked at him with hurt in her lovely eyes and he said, "You can't keep me here…let me go."

"You're right," she said and walked up to him, "Why don't you just come back inside and I'll fix you a picnic…"

"No," he snapped and it cut her off, "If I go back in you'll never let me out…you'll see to that."

"What are you going to do when you find the Snow Queen," she asked while shaking her head, "You can't defeat her, its hopeless."

"How do you know that," Bart asked with his hands tightly on the gate door.

"Because," she said with fear in her voice, "Because she's my sister."

Bart just looked at her.

"It's true, Bart," she said moving to take his hands from the gate, "And only I know how truly cold and ruthless she is…at her core. I've watched her claw and hiss year after year for more power. Her arrogance knows no bounds, Cornflower."

"I have to find Clark," Bart said looking at her pleadingly, "No matter how powerful she is."

"But why," she asked in sadness, "Why is he worth it?"

"Because he saw something in me that nobody else could."

He turned to leave and she stopped him by taking his arm gently. He turned to see that the sadness in her eyes was great.

"Remember how I saved you," she asked as she caressed his soft cheek with a gentle hand, "Never underestimate the power of a kiss."

The Goddess of Spring stood there and watched her little Cornflower walk off into the darkness of the woods. It was here with her that he could of stayed young forever. No sorrow or pain would he ever feel while being in her presence. But, she knew that his heart would never allow that. His love for Clark was too strong to be contained by such a tiny gate.

She smiled and the tears that fell from her eyes became the most beautiful daffodils in the world at her feet.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your words mean a lot to me.


	8. Chapter Seven

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter Seven

Clark was sitting in front of the mirror fitting pieces of the puzzle together, but his mind kept wondering off on other thoughts. He kept thinking about that young man he kept seeing in his mind. It was so frustrating, but he could not even think of his name…hell, he didn't even know his own name.

He really wanted to get a lot done on the mirror so that he could go outside. He wanted to see where he was and what this place looked like on the outside. It must be really beautiful and even more imposing from out there.

He could hear that young man laughing and his voice was soothing…magical. He looked down at the tiny shattered shard between his thumb and index finger with a smile on his face. There was snow running down the pretty boy's face. He had such a funny face when he was mad.

He shook his head and tried his best to concentrate on the mirror. The Snow Queen was counting on him to get it done. Snow Queen? What was her real name? Did she even have one?

His mind was such a busy place.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where else would he go," Lana asked as she turned onto the road that would take her to the Kent farm.

"I'm not sure," Chloe said into her cell with Lois next to her, "We're going to Crater Lake. We know he refuses to believe that Clark is…gone."

"He should of called," Lana said looking out at the empty fields, "Its not like him to not call. I would've helped him."

"We'll find him," Lois yelled into Chloe's ear which made her flinch, "Just calm down!"

Chloe smacked her arm, "We'll call you if we find him and you do the same."

"Okay," Lana said and hung up the phone in case Bart was trying to call her or Chloe, "Where are you…Speedy?"

88888888888888888888888888888

Bart was making his way through the dense woods and would have screamed at the top of his lungs had he not been afraid of things unseen. He could not use his super speed for fear of smacking into a tree. If it did not kill him it would sure as hell hurt like a mother.

The farther he kept walking the warmer it seemed to get. It was as if the cool air of Spring was slowing becoming the muggy air of Summer. The flowers were changing, too. They were starting to look fully bloomed and mature. There was even butterflies and other Summer insects starting to show themselves.

He now wished that he had the Spring Witch fix him that picnic. His stomach was rumbling like a distant storm that he could smell in the air.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap and took off running when random shouting followed by arrows came flying after him. What in the hell was going on?

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark decided to take another walk, again. He knew that it might get him into trouble, but this place was just too cool to not explore. That was when he noticed something really funny. This place had no windows. What kind of house…palace, didn't have windows? He didn't quite know what to make of this strange new revelation.

He walked around a corner to suddenly freeze in his tracks. There was a seven…eight…nine foot polar bear standing on its hind legs looking down at him…growling angrily. A massive paw swiped him across the face and he fell flat on his side rolling onto his back.

The bear just looked down at him with black eyes and grabbed him by the ankle with his massive paw. Clark was beside himself with fear. He was in too much pain right now to do anything. A polar bear had just slapped him silly.

His face stung and he saw blood on his pale fingers. He was bleeding. It hurt.

"You are to work on the Queen's mirror," the bear said with a very deep and gruff voice.

Clark's brilliant emerald eyes widened in shock, "You…you can talk?"

"I'm going to give you some rules, pretty boy," the bear said as he dragged Clark along behind him across the icy floor by the ankle, "Rule number one, do not disturb a sleeping polar bear, or you will get a smack."

"Okay," Clark quickly agreed, "No disturbing a sleeping polar bear…got it."

"Rule number two," the bear growled, "If a polar bear is not sleeping, then he is more than likely fishing. If you so much as disturb a fishing polar bear, you will get a smack."

"Rule three," the bear growled, "If you are caught not working on the mirror, you will get a smack."

Clark was too amazed to even speak right now. It was a talking polar bear.

"You got that," the bear asked as he turned around to look at him.

"Yes…Mr. Polar Bear…Sir," Clark said actually amazed that a bear had just hit him…and talking.

"Excellent," the bear said.

"You hit me," Clark said as he lightly rubbed his cheek and cringe.

The bear stopped and turned back around to glare at him with black eyes, "If I'd of really hit you," he growled, "You'd be dead, pretty boy."

Clark gulped and the bear dragged him back to the mirror, "Now get to work!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Snow Queen rolled over on her icy bed and opened her radiant eyes. Couldn't everyone see that she was trying to sleep through the blasted Summer? She was so pissed.

"Stay calm," she hissed to herself as frost covered where she stepped, "No need to kill."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bart had hid himself behind a dense thicket of green leaves and flowers. The voices were ever so slowly starting to fade away into the distance. He was safe for the time being. Where in the hell was he? Where was Clark? How the hell was he ever going to find him?

"Hello," a muffled voice called out in distress, "Is someone there? Help!"

Bart moved cautiously towards the voice and came upon what looked to be some kind of human size magic box. Why in the hell was something like this out in the middle of some crazy wood where people shoot arrows at you for no reason at all?

"Is someone there," Bart asked looking around.

"Yes," the voice answered, "I'm in here."

"Why are you in there," Bart asked in confusion, "Come out."

"If I could do that," the voice giggled, "Then I wouldn't need help, now would I?"

Bart rolled his eyes, "See you."

"Hey," the voice called, "Don't be like that. Help me."

"Okay," Bart laughed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Open all the doors," the voice said, "And bang really hard on top of the box."

Bart did as he was told and the voice muttered, "Stupid spell."

He hit the top of the box with his hand and the voice yelled, "Harder, harder!"

"You do know I'm under eighteen," Bart said as he smacked the top of the box again.

The voice giggled and then cried out when its owner came tumbling out an open door to lay in an untidy heap of silk on the green forest floor. Bart suppressed a snort and helped the young man up.

"Thank you so much," the handsome Asian man smiled, "You saved me from that evil contraption."

Bart watched him kick it with a silk covered foot only to howl with pain as he jumped around on the other one. This simply was too much. He had to find Clark.

"Why were you in that box," Bart asked as he stepped away from it for fear that it might eat him too.

The young man's smooth skin was the color of warm honey and his smile was bright as pearls, "I'm trying out to be court magician at the Summer Palace."

"The Summer Palace," Bart asked with a grin of his own, "I'm in Summer now? I'm looking for the Snow Queen."

"Oh," the man frowned, "I hear that she's so cold…she has her…you know what…in cubes."

Bart just looked at him, "Huh?"

"You know," he said packing up his stuff, "The punctuation that comes at the end of a sentence."

"Oh," Bart said and then snorted as he grabbed his crotch, "Ouch."

"I agree," the young man smiled, "But don't you dare tell her I told you that."

"What's your name," Bart asked as he watched him pack.

"Tien," he said while fixing his silk hat that covered his long dark hair, "You?"

"Bart," he said, "Nice to meet you."

"You can come with me to the Summer Palace where we will audition with the Summer Princess," Tien said and then snapped his fingers.

Bart watched in amazement as everything seemed to shrink and then floated into Tien's bag.

"You so have to teach me that," Bart said in awe.

"I'm just lucky nothing exploded this time," Tien said and then pointed, "We go that way."

"Explode," Bart asked as he followed after him.

"It's a long story," Tien said, "It all started in a galaxy far, far away."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark growled and threw down the shard from the mirror to see the polar bear fishing with a wooden rod. That's just not normal. Then again…none of this felt normal. What is normal? He was so bored.

"I'm bored," Clark whined at the fishing bear.

"Get back to work," the bear snapped, "Or you'll get a smack."

"Don't you want to go outside," Clark asked staying far enough away so he couldn't get a smack.

"Why," the bear asked, "This is a really good fishing spot and I have a very nice room to sleep in."

The bear then looked up at one of the floors above, "And…"

Clark waited for an answer and then asked, "And?"

"Nothing," Bear growled angrily, "Get back to work."

"Fine," Clark sighed, "You're so boring."

"And you're annoying," Bear said.

"Why are you fishing like that," Clark asked from the mirror, "Aren't you suppose to use your paws or something?"

"Shut up," Bear snapped, "And do my Queen's bidding."

Clark yawned and slowly walked over to an open door. The hall beyond just seemed like it went on forever. There was that boy in his head again.

"What are you looking for," Bear asked.

"The way out," Clark snapped, "I want to go outside."

"You haven't finished the mirror," Bear told him.

"I don't care," Clark said, "I want to find Bart."

Clark's eyes widened. Bart? That's his name. He could see himself holding the smaller man in his arms in the cold snow and he could see that glowing hand that eased…pain.

"My Queen wants you to finish the mirror," Bear said turning away so he could look at it, "And I'm here to make sure you do."

"Don't you have a will of your own," Clark asked with a very bored expression.

"Yes," Bear said, "It's to do whatever she wants."

"What about what I want," Clark snapped, "I want to go outside."

"Like I care," Bear said and went back to his fishing hole where he caught a big fish with his paw, "Want some?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"And that's why you never add newt toes and fish scales to a love potion," Tien said with a shake of his head, "There was not a stick big enough to beat all the boys off me."

"Oh, my," Bart said with wide eyes, "That must have been terrible."

"Not at all," Tien laughed, "It worked wonders on my self esteem."

"Right," Bart said and then asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Right up this hill," Tien said and in a blink Bart was at the top.

"Wow," Tien began, "That's so cool."

He quickly ran up the hill to stand beside Clark who was gazing at the scene beyond with an open mouth. The Summer Palace was breathtaking. It looked like something out of Chinese mythology.

A dragon was flying through the air and there was six suns in the sky. The palace was massive and there was even rainbow waterfalls. This was amazing.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"It is nice," Tien said and took Bart's arm, "Let's go."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Clark," that seductive, hypnotic voice cooed down to him from somewhere up above.

He looked up from the mirror to see that it was snowing once more.

"Hello, Snowflake," she said from right beside him, "How's my mirror?"

"Good," Clark said while fingering some of the shards.

Her voice suddenly became colder than steel left out in subzero temperatures when she saw how little he had done, "You call this good, Snowflake?"

"No," Clark said and he suddenly felt like he was eight years old.

"What was that," she hissed over the howl of the frigid wind that had her blinding white hair and robes billowing, "I didn't quite catch it."

"No," he said a little louder, "It's hard and I'm bored."

"Hard," she asked and her long white hair coiled like hissing serpents, "Bored?"

Her right hand moved faster that frost and she had him by the right ear. Ice began to coat it and sink into the flesh making him cry out in pain as memories assaulted his mind.

"Too difficult, Clark," she asked and released him. The ice vanished but the pain remained.

"No," he hissed as tears fell from his eyes, "I'll try harder."

"Yes," she said turning from him, "How should I punish you?"

He could see his mother laying in her own frozen blood and he could feel the kryptonite cutting into his flesh. His dad was laying in his arms, bloody and broken. It was too much and he exploded.

"I'm not your fucking prisoner," he screamed and unleashed his heat vision on her, "You promised no more pain! You fucking lied!"

She spun around to face him in a blast of cold that stung his eyes and she literally bitch slapped the heat beam away from her. It struck the wall and shattered the ice that covered it. Her head snapped to the side and her eyes could freeze the heart of a volcano.

"Come here," she said in a calm voice that was too frightening to describe. One would have to feel it in their bones.

Clark took a step back from her and shook his head.

"Don't make me tell you again," she warned and her voice promised unknowable pain.

Clark sniffed and was instantly in front of her in a blink. The only thing was, she never blinked. She saw it all.

She looked at the healing claw marks on his face and asked, "Does that hurt?"

"I heal fast," he said.

She reached up and placed her perfect hand on his cheek and he cringed. It was so cool and soothing.

"Does it hurt now," she asked.

He slowly reached up and put his hand over hers, "No."

She smiled and moved into him, "Have you missed me, Snowflake?"

A tear fell from his eye and she caught it on her finger and gave him a diamond.

"Have you thought about me at all," she asked and then her eyes went as sharp as the ice hanging down from the ceiling, "Or has your mind been on that…boy?"

"Yes," Clark answered and then shook his head, "No…I don't know."

His memory was becoming fuzzy again. It was like everything was being covered in ice.

"Your hands are shaking," she said and then asked, "Why is that, Snowflake?"

"I don't know," he said and did not see Bear roll his big black eyes.

"I think I do," she smiled, "The kiss I gave you. You long for another one. Have you ever felt such a kiss before…Snowflake?"

"No," he said and wanted her lips to take him again.

"Better get busy on that mirror," she said and just loved tempting him, "Because what you're feeling now is nothing…trust me…before long, you'll be climbing up those stairs to find me."

She glided away from him in a hiss of swirling silk that blinded with a cold light as her voice whispered all around him, "Desperate for another kiss."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Tien was a master when it came to breaking and entering…even with the palace being guarded like Fort Knox. This was really cool and really dangerous. He loved it. It felt like old times.

"What the hell is that," Bart asked looking at two shadows dancing with each other up a flight of stairs, "Are they ghosts?"

Tien looked up from his magic supplies and smiled, "No, just dreams."

"Dreams," Bart asked in awe as he slowly turned to look at them again.

"Royal dreams," Tien said, "Not really any of our business…but aren't they nice?"

Bart followed the dancing shadows up the stairs only to see shadows of roses float along the hall wall. They curled and twisted…blooming in a direction they seemed to want him to go in.

"Roses," Bart thought, "They reminded me about Clark."

He followed them down the long hall to a very beautiful bedroom where an even more beautiful woman who was asleep on a silk canopied bed. Her skin was like glowing amber and her hair was darker than onyx. She had lips that were as red as blood and they were well bloomed.

A picture was playing above her head, almost like a movie. Was he seeing her dream? Why was she dreaming of him? What the hell did he have on? It looked to be a long flowing silk kimono that was black as night with pearly pink cherry blossoms all across the chest. His hair was styled spiky and glittered like diamonds.

"Me," he said in disbelief, "Why in the hell am I up there?"

The young woman opened her eyes and the picture vanished. Her eyes were a deep brown.

"Intruders," she murmured still half asleep and then her eyes widened as she shrieked at the top of her lungs, **"Intruders!"**

"Hello," Tien said popping in, "I'm a magician here to blow you up…I mean…blow your mind."

"You again," she hissed, "Didn't I already throw you out?"

"No," he said, "That was my evil twin…Ling."

Bart just stood there as the palace guards surrounded them. This was not good. They had swords and sharp pointy sticks. All he wanted to do was find Clark, not be killed.

"Grab the intruders," a man yelled.

"No," Tien said, "I'm here to entertain."

"Entertain my ass," one said and then blanched at the look the Summer Princess was giving him, "Sorry your majesty."

"We already threw you out three times already this Summer," another one yelled.

"I'm really sorry about all this," Bart said moving away from the sharp pointy objects that looked all hurty, ouchie, "We broke in."

"Did not," Tien said, "That was my evil twin, Chang."

"I was wondering," Bart said while completely ignoring Tien, "Could you tell me where…"

"You're the boy," she said with relish, "I've been dreaming about you for months now."

"What," Bart asked in shock, "Months?"

"What do we do with them," all the men asked, "Your highness?"

"Do with them," she mumbled while fixing her sparkly tiara and then giggled, "Give them everything they want."

"Including the crazy magician," one asked and poked Tien with his stick.

"Happy to see my big boy," Tien asked with a flirty wink.

The guard blushed furiously.

The Summer Princess leaned off the bed looking right at Bart, "Is he with you?"

"Yes," Bart said not wanting anymore trouble, "He helped me."

"The magician, too," she said and then whispered to the guards as if they were chidlren, "That means lower your weapons."

The guards quickly sheathed their weapons and Bart rolled his eyes at Tien who was making kissy faces at the blushing guard who seemed to get harder and harder. This was really going to be a long day.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I tried to make this chapter more…cheerful… seeing as how depressing most of them are. Hope you all enjoy.

Flora


	9. Chapter Eight

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter Eight

Bart was standing up on a stool while elderly looking women were fussing all about him. They were draping silks of every style and color around his body trying to see which one made him glow like a gossamer petal in sunshine. He fidgeted and squirmed as they measured every square inch of his body. All manner of styles were being jotted down on what looked to be silk paper. Just how many different outfits were being made for him? How long did the Summer Princess think that he would be staying? He had to find Clark.

"The little boy look is so last season my, Sunflower," the Summer Princess said as she looked at the simple peasant rags her Springy sister had him dress in. They looked absolutely ridiculous on someone as stunning as this lovely Sunflower. He was so lucky to of escaped that lunatic. She decided that the color blue would look stunning on him. It would bring out the aquamarine that was hiding in those shy eyes.

"Right now its flowing silk," she said while fixing her radiant hair, "And tons of expensive jewelry."

Bart smiled from up on his perch, "I do like the pretty shiny, Princess."

She giggled, "Look in the mirror, Sunflower," she smiled, "Mirrors don't lie. Tell me what you see."

Bart gazed at himself in the elaborate mirror that was decked in all kinds of flowers and he looked stunning to all who were looking at him, "Nobody special."

"Yes…" the Summer Princess murmured with foggy eyes that suddenly burned like the sun, "But I'm going to change all that, Sunflower."

Bart grinned as he looked down at the flowing silk that was blowing in the warm breeze around his body, "This outfit is…very blue, Princess."

"Isn't it though," she squealed, "Your eyes are absolutely stunning."

He blushed as she took his hand leading him from the room, "Promise me one thing, Sunflower."

"What," he asked seeing the slight fear in her dark eyes that were so vibrant.

"Just promise not to leave the grounds," she said as they walked down the staircase, "The woods are full of blood thirsty robbers…and I would simply hate to see you become another unfortunate victim of their ruthlessness."

She suddenly stopped in front of a mirror and gasped in horror, "Does this gown make me look like a pig?"

Bart just looked at her in shock, "Um…no."

"You would try and flatter me, darling," she said and turned away from herself with a smile, "No time to change, we've such a busy day ahead of us."

She lead him to a balcony where hundreds of women were lined up at the gates. What the hell?

"Why are all these ladies here," he asked looking down at all of them.

"The Engagement Ball is tonight," she smiled brightly as she waved to some of them, "The biggest night of the Summer. All these young women are just dying to marry you…so we have to make you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Married," Bart asked as she played with a vibrant white rose in her hand.

She nodded with enthusiasm, "Married, that's right."

"But, I can't get married," he said in outrage, "I'm gay."

"We're all happy here, too," the Summer Princess laughed even though she was crushing the flower blossom with all her might.

"I'm in love with Clark," he said while feeling sorry for the flower, "I have to find him."

"And I promise to tell you where he is," she said as she ground the flower to mulch and quickly pulled a guard over with her other hand hissing in his ear, "Get me men…very hot men…I want them so hot that this Summer will be on fire."

"What," Bart asked, "No…I love Clark."

"Just take a gander," she said and opened her hand to reveal the flower unharmed, "So many to choose from."

"I can't," Bart argued, "I love Clark, only Clark."

"That little boy look actually suit you," she laughed, "You should stick with that. It's very provocative."

"But," he tried only to be cut off.

"Do this," she said leaning close and her breath smelled of fiery hot cinnamon, "And I'll tell you where your Clark is, my Sunflower."

Bart looked back out to see all the women turning away and young handsome men stepping up to the gate. None of these men would do. Only one man floated in Clark's heart…only emerald pools would he ever get lost in.

"Clark," he whispered with a hand over his heart.

The Summer Princess hid her frown. She would not lose this one. This one would keep Summer here forever. Time to get him all did up.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bart," Lois screamed as she ran to the waters edge to pick up his orange hoody from around a log that it was caught on.

"Just a log," Chloe said in relief, "Its just a log, Lois."

"How did this get in the water," Lois yelled, "Huh, Chloe?"

"He's fine," she said soothingly even though her heart was racing like a horse across an open field, "We'll find him."

"Its been six weeks," she said.

"We'll find him," Chloe repeated as she took out her cell phone, "I'll call Lana and see if she's found anything that might tell us where he is."

Lois just took a seat right there on the bank, "He's gone, too."

"Don't say that," Chloe scolded, "We'll find him, Lois."

"Just like Clark," Lois cried as she squeezed the wet hoody tightly to her breast, "Something found in the water."

Chloe put her phone away, "He's fine."

"I don't think so," Lois whispered.

"Why," Chloe asked.

"Because," Lois said and the tears finally fell, "Just, because."

"Lois," Chloe asked as she sat down to put her arms around her.

"Bart loved Clark," she whispered over the sound of the gently moving water, "I found Clark's journal in Bart's things."

"Really," Chloe asked in surprise that Clark would keep such a thing.

"His words," Lois cried, "Filled with such hope…such pain…he loved Lex so much…his heart was breaking already, Chloe."

"Hush," Chloe soothed as she fought back the tears of her own, "You'll be sick."

"Bart," she whispered as she put the hoody against her face, "Clark."

"He is trying to find Clark," Chloe said, "You'll see…they'll both come back to us."

Lois wept in her arms and then tried to laugh as she cried, "I'll kick both their asses."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tien was having a blast. Sawing young men in half was such fun, not to mention hard work. The ball was a ton of fun. So many men were looking at him as though he were a piece of fine meat…fun, fun, fun.

His eyes sparkled when Bart walked in beside the Summer Princess. The young man was absolutely beautiful. The flowing silks of azure seemed to just billow around him as he moved beside her. His eyes were so intense they looked like glowing blue lights. There was even sparkling sapphires in his hair.

The Summer Princess was glowing with pride in her elaborate gown of red and rubies. She left Bart to stand there before all the men and went to mingle so she could throw all manner of boys at him.

Bart just stood there looking at all the dancers and smiled when a young man approached him in what looked to be a Prince Charming outfit. His hair was jet black and he had a scruffy appearance that was hot as hell.

"I'm Kevin," he smiled and his teeth were white as snow, "Would you care to dance? I have many diplomas in the arts."

"Is that so," Bart asked while doing his best not to punch the man in the nose.

"Two are in dancing," he smiled, "May I show you some steps?"

Bart was suddenly pulled into a dance without warning. He was literally swept off his feet at how well the young man danced. He, too, was a fine dancer…show me what you got…Kevin.

Billowing blue silk fanned out in swirling spirals as Kevin spun him around. The two were practically gliding across the amber floor.

The Summer Princess was smiling like crazy. She was such a genius. Wait! Why was Bart walking away? Oh, damn!

"I'm sorry," she said as she stood in the corner with him near some night blooming jasmine, "I thought he was your type…and all those lovely diplomas."

"I want Clark," Bart sighed, "Only him."

"I see…such a shy boy," she said and then turned serious, "Except shy boys don't break into palaces with screwy magicians…now do they…hmm?"

Bart gulped. She looked way pissed.

"Oh, look at this," she squealed in delight, "Check out the muscles on this one approaching…so hot."

"Luis," the man smiled and gods of mercy look at the dimples on him, "At your service…care to dance?"

The Summer Princess literally threw Bart into his big strong arms and called, "Have a blast!"

"Thank you," Bart smiled at him, "But I'm not much of a dancer…Luis."

"Your eyes," Luis said as he pulled him close to his chest that felt harder than a rock, "As blue as moonlight on water…a man such as myself could drown in them."

Bart snorted, "Really?"

"Oh, yes," Luis grinned as he spun Bart around in graceful circles, "I'm drowning as we speak."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're in love with her," Clark said, "Aren't you, Bear?"

Bear let out a growl and it had Clark jumping back from those swiping paws that could shatter a human man's skull.

"Just let me go," Clark said, "Let it just be you and her."

He could see Bart so clearly.

"Please," he whispered while thinking of Bart, "Let me go?"

"No," Bear said.

"I can't hold out much longer," Clark said and started to feel the pain worsen, "Just let me go."

"I said no," Bear growled, "No!"

"Why are you so angry," Clark asked even though the images were flooding his mind, "Is it because you're in pain? What do you know of pain?"

"A great deal," Bear whispered softer than the falling snow.

"How long," Clark asked.

Bear turned away from him.

"Let me guess," Clark said and then asked, "Since you met her?"

Bear shook his massive head, "Silence, boy."

Clark looked back at the mirror. He wanted…Bart.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Bart stood on the balcony looking out at the dark forest where glowing lights flickered in the trees. He knew that Clark was somewhere beyond it. All these stupid men were getting on his damn nerves. He could leave…in a flash, even…but he had no idea where to go.

"I've been watching you all evening, my lovely," a man said from beside him, "And I'm simply head over heels in love with you."

The man got down on his knees holding out a rose to Bart, "They call me Handsome."

"You people just come right out and say it," Bart said, "Don't you?"

"Just look at my perfect profile," he said as he pointed to it, "Especially the way my perfect nose relates to my perfect forehead."

Bart yawned, "Very nice."

"Is that all you have to say," he asked, "Men and women would…have…killed for me…they even faint at the mere sight of my greatness."

"I guess that I am immune to such things," Bart seethed and briskly turned back to the quite beauty of the forest.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Damn," the Summer Princess hissed like a sunbeam from a magnifying glass that was scorching ants, "He's not interested in any of the men. If he doesn't fall in love…Summer will come to an end."

"You," she snapped and grabbed one of the men, "Go dance with him…and don't you dare come back until he has fallen madly in love with you."

"I've tried…twice," the man said in a sad voice, "He simply nods and looks the other way…I think I need a drink."

"Curses," she cried, "Time for the big guns then…literally."

"Huh," he asked.

"Send in," she said in an ominous voice as thunder boomed in her head, "Kyle the Long."

"Kyle the Long," the man asked dreamily.

"If anyone can make him forget about that silly boy," she cackled madly, "Its…Kyle the Long."

"Come on," she yelled and took his arm, "Let's go find him."

Tien rolled his eyes from the shadows, "This could get ugly."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You leave me no choice," a man named Adam said, "I'll kill myself unless you agree to marry me right here and now."

"Look," Bart snapped.

"No," Adam said, "Hold these flowers while I jump to a messy death below."

Suddenly a man jumped out of the shadows with skin like polished onyx with eyes that were like amethyst. He pulled his sword and cut Adam's flowers to ribbons in his hands.

"Kyle the Long," the handsome man smiled brilliantly, "At your service my lovely sapphire."

"Just a moment," Adam said but was casually pushed off the balcony by Bart…who ignored the splash and cries of ducks below in the water.

"Such a fantastic creature," Kyle mused as he listened to the man who had been pushed into the water splashing around, "I think…I'll kiss your lovely hand."

He did so only to back up when he saw that it was Tien's hand he was kissing. His amethyst eyes widened.

"Lovely," he said, "Your skin is like warm honey."

"You think so," Tien smiled as he winked at Bart who was hiding in the shadows, "We can…got to my room."

Kyle grinned, "Do you know why they call me…the Long?"

"No," Tien smiled, "But I simply can't wait to find out."

Kyle laughed and Tien pulled the taller man after him, "This way, big boy."

Bart sighed, "Thank you, gods."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tell me about him," the Snow Queen asked from up high on the balcony looking down at him, "My rival?"

"Who," Clark asked trying to play dumb.

Her eyes narrowed to cold slits and the snow began to fall heavier, "You know…who."

"I…I don't remember," Clark lied.

"Do you honestly think that you can lie to me, Snowflake," she asked him and her voice turned deadly, "Do you know how insulting that is?"

"I'm sorry," Clark said not being able to look away from her beauty that was extremely terrifying and even more so when she was angry, "I'm working really hard on the mirror."

"I can see that," she snapped like a blast of cold air slamming a door off its hinges and then turned soft, "And what a wonderful job you're doing, Snowflake."

His emerald eyes widened as she took to the air on wings of snow and ice to float down and land softer than a snowflake in front of him. She put her arms around him and had him up against a wall in seconds.

"Have you missed me," she asked and her lips were mere inches from his own, "Do you even think about me at all?"

"Every other thought," Clark said and his knees were shaking in slight fear but his member was really getting hard. He was gay…why was he growing hard.

"Your body seems happy to see me," she smiled as she pressed up against his cock which made him moan, "Why do you fight me, Snowflake? Haven't I taken away your pain?"

"You've made me your prisoner," Clark moaned and his cock felt like it was leaking like a faucet.

"Every gift," she smiled as her perfect hand lowered to rub against the bulge in his pants, "Has its price, my handsome, perfect, Snowflake."

He closed his eyes and whimpered because he knew that Bear was watching this…all of this. Bart?

Suddenly she let him go and was standing near the mirror, "I'm going away for a while," she said looking at how well he was doing, "To start my work again."

He watched her glide away and his cock ached madly as her siren voice seemed to echo out from within his bones, "To sprinkle some snow on the mountain tops…to remind mortals that Winter is always coming."

He slid down the wall to land on his ass and almost jumped out of his skin when her laughter echoed from above, "Let me know when you want that second kiss…my beautiful, Snowflake."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

__

Clark was laughing as he wiped the snow from his face, "I think you win, Flash."

"Is that so," Bart asked him with a snort.

"You're just too fast for me," Clark grinned as he looked down at him.

"I could slow down," Bart said witch a blush, "If you want me to."

"No," Clark said shaking his head, "You don't have to do that."

Clark held him close as glowing emerald eyes gazed into heavenly blue, "I love you…Bart."

"I…love you, too," Bart smiled as Clark kissed him.

Their two auras burned so bright it was blinding. It was a roaring furnace of gold and rosy scarlet light with a tinge of turquoise.

Bart slowly opened his eyes and heard the sound of clapping. He sat up on his bed to see the Summer Princess sitting with other people in some chairs smiling at him and at one another.

"Beautiful," she smiled as she clapped, "Absolutely beautiful."

"You," Bart gasped, "You watched my dream?"

"Of course," she said getting up and hugging people bye, "It was marvelous."

"But," he said, "You were watching my dream…my very intimate dream."

"Didn't you watch my dream," she asked as she picked up a folded up piece of leather.

"Didn't you promise to tell me where Clark is," Bart snapped back.

"I did," she said holding up the leather so he could get a closer look at it, "And I will tell you after tonight."

"No," Bart said, "I want to know now."

"Everything you need to know is right here," she said holding the leather close.

"I have to find Clark."

"You have found him," she said walking closer to put a hand over his heart, "He's in your dreams and he will always be there. Forever young, forever perfect."

"That's not good enough," Bart cried, "I want him in my arms. I want to feel his arms around me. I want to smell his hair. I want to taste his lips on mine. I want to gaze into his emerald eyes. I want to hear his voice whisper my name."

"You want a lot," the Summer Princess smiled, "And you will, after tonight."

"No," Bart said taking the rolled up leather from her to see that it was a map.

"Does Bart wish to leave," Tien asked out of the blue as he stepped from the shadows.

"You," the Summer Princess snapped while Bart looked the map over, "Stay out of this you screwy magician…go sleep with another guard…or something."

"Clark," Bart whispered as he quickly memorized the map.

"You see my, Sunflower," the Summer Princess said and her eyes were burning pools of fire, "I'm quite determined to find you a partner."

Bart quickly threw the leather at her and grabbed Tien's hand, "Let's go."

"Stop," the Summer Princess cried as she fixed her hair.

Bart did not listen as the two of them ran out of the room in hisses of billowing silk.

"Guards," the Summer Princess shrieked like a banshee, "Stop him!"

Guards came rushing from all over the place hot on their heels.

"Stop him," she cried, "Or Summer will come to an end!"

Bart raced after Tien and quickly hid behind some bushes as the guards ran past. Tien smiled, "Watch this."

Bart watched as a double of him appeared across the pond to lure the guards away.

"Wow," he said, "That was amazing. I looked so real."

"I know," Tien said, "I am wonderful, you know."

Bart could not help but kiss his cheek, "Thank you, Tien."

"No problem," Tien smiled, "I hope you find your Clark."

"Me, too," Bart said and took off racing into the woods, "I'll see you Tien."

Tien watched him go and gently touched the spot on his cheek where Bart had kissed him, "Good luck, Bart."

He could hear the guards yelling and racing around. They were going to get all hot, sweaty, and frustrated. He quickly turned around and made his way to the bath with a smile on his handsome face. Those boys were going to need a good rub down after all that racing around chasing shadows.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter Nine

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter Nine

Bear made his way into his queen's icy bedchamber to see her lying on her bed sniffing a delicate white rose in her pale hands. She looked to be lost in her snowy thoughts…as she usually is. She had an addiction for plotting.

"I don't think the boy is going to get the mirror finished," he said while looking down at her with big black eyes, "Not in time, anyway."

"Well," the Snow Queen frowned coldly, "It's your job to see that he does. Am I clear?"

"As ice," Bear said with a bow of his massive head, "I just don't see why you're pending so much hope on this one."

She sniffed the white rose once more in order to savor its dying scent, "Love," she smiled and it was terrible, "True love."

Bear cocked his head to the side.

"Clark's seen it, felt it, had it," she laughed and Bear turned away, "Has it."

"He's not the only one," he muttered under his breath as he made his way back to the door.

"What was that," she asked with a blood chilling tone.

"Nothing," he mumbled and left her to revel in her icy reveries.

8888888888888888888

Billows of blue silk flowed and swirled around him as he raced through the dense forest. He jumped over small brooks, and crossed shallow springs, making his way closer to Clark. He knew that he had to be getting closer. He could smell it in the changing air.

He stopped in his tracks and had a look around. All of a sudden he saw a golden red leaf fall gently to the ground. He had to be in Autumn.

He took a small breath and slowly gazed up to suddenly hear a wild cry. Someone crashed into him from above and they both went to the ground with a crash.

A handsome young man had him pinned to the ground and Bart saw that he had a patch over one eye. The other eye was a burning hazel orb that seemed to burn into him. What the heck? He was tired of strange men jumping him without his permission.

"Who the hell are you," Bart hissed in agitation.

"The reason little princes should not go strolling about in the forest all alone," the young man laughed and had Bart on his feet in an instant.

"I'm not a prince," Bart said wondering what in the hell he had gotten himself into this time, "And I go where I please. Now kindly get the hell out of my way."

"Now kindly get the hell out of my way, is it," the young man asked and held tightly to Bart's arm and looked over his shoulder, "What do you think about that, boys?"

"What was that, Robber Guy," one of the men asked followed by many more walking out of the vegetation.

"Let me go," Bart yelled only have a very sharp blade held to his throat.

"Silence," Robber Guy snapped, "You're coming with me."

8888888888888888888888888

Bart was led to what looked like a giant circus tent. The people were dressed like gypsies, tramps, and thieves. It would have been pretty cool had he not felt so threatened. Where was Cher?

"Look at me," Robber Guy mocked, "I'm a Summer Prince. Wow, what a ransom we're going to get."

"Ransom," Bart asked in confusion, "What ransom."

"Come meet my Mom," Robber Guy said while ignoring his question, "Mom!"

A lovely woman was sitting near the main fire and her hair was the color of golden red Autumn leaves. Her skin was warm and bronzed from the sun. The clothing she had on the very color of Autumn itself. Deep reds and gold.

"What have you brought me, Guy," Autumn smiled as the two playfully mocked kissed.

"I brought you a Summer Prince," he smiled wickedly.

"Really," she asked with incredibly white teeth, "I do so love me a Summer Prince."

"I'm not…," Bart tried to say but she had him by the chin which shut him up in a hurry.

She laughed hysterically for a moment and then snarled, "He's no Summer Prince."

"He is," Robber Guy argued, "Just look at the way he's dressed."

"She's right," Bart said, "I'm just an ordinary boy. No one is going to pay any ransom for me."

"Lovely," Autumn giggled, "Might as well shove you in the cooking pot then. Is the water boiling yet?"

"Aye," a man shouted through the thick smoke.

"I've got quite a hunger on me," she smiled as she pinched his cheeks, "And you'll do just nicely."

Bart frowned. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

"Make sure you add some onions and carrots," Autumn cackled.

"Wait," Bart cried, finally realizing that the crazy bitch was serious, "The palace might pay something…you never know unless you try."

Autumn scoffed and the men picked Bart up and began to carry him off to the giant pot. He cried out and that was when Robber Guy went into action.

Autumn squealed in delight as she watched her handsome son kick some robber ass. She loved it when he was so assertive.

"You're not cooking him," Robber Guy yelled as he pulled his sword on his mother who quickly stepped forward and bitch slapped it away.

"What do you think you're doing," she roared, "That's my dinner, that is!"

"No," Robber Guy said, "I need someone my own age around this place to play with."

Autumn threw back her head and laughed, "Didn't I always tell you not to play with your food?"

Everyone laughed and Autumn growled, "Throw him in the pot!"

"I don't think I'll taste very good," Bart said as he climbed out of the hay he had fallen into. The scent reminded him of Clark and happier times.

Autumn sneered at him.

"I need a peer group," Robber Guy hissed.

"He's not a peer group," Autumn said taking his chin, "He's supper."

"Boil him," someone shouted and Autumn slapped the sword from her son's hand.

"Can I keep him," he asked in that 'I always win' tone.

Autumn rolled her eyes and bellowed, "Do we have any rabbits?"

"Couple sacks full," a man yelled and Robber Guy smirked.

"All right," Autumn sighed in momentary defeat, "You can have him."

"Yes," he laughed and hugged her before bouncing towards Bart who didn't know whether to be relieved or even more frightened of her or her handsome son.

"We'll make a curry," Autumn said looking at her men, "Get me some of that rice I like so much."

"Which one," one of her men yelled.

"You know," she said, "The kind I really like."

"What does it start with," another man yelled from the smoke.

"A 'B' for Fall's sake," she screamed, "Must I remember everything?"

Robber Guy put an arm around Bart's shoulder, "There you are," he smiled, "Didn't let them kill you, did I?"

Bart nodded and Robber Guy squeezed his shoulder really hard.

"And if I get cross with you," he snarled, "I'll slit your throat myself."

He pulled Bart over towards a ladder, "Go on, climb up."

Bart did as he was told and Robber Guy was right behind him.

"We need to change your clothes," he said, "Make you look more like a robber."

Bart began to remember. He had been a great thief. And then, he met Clark. It was those big cow eyes, and his soft spoken words that had reached him on such a deep level. Those beautiful green eyes saw through his shields of indifference and opened him right up.

"Watch your head," Robber Guy warned as Bart opened the hatch that led up into a very nice bedroom that looked like a kings, "There ya go."

Bart stood up and looked around with wide blue eyes. There was all kinds of clothes and jewelry just strewn about. There was mirrors and a giant bed that kind of frightened him. It was not small and personal like Clark's had been.

"Now," Robber Guy said as he pushed him forward, "Time to get you changed into something more suitable."

Bart didn't know what to do, so he just nodded his head.

Robber Guy kicked off his brown leather boots and padded on bare feet over to a huge oak wardrobe. He threw open the double doors and Bart gasped at all the nice things he saw inside.

He watched him pull out a pair of brown leather pants and a frilly white lace shirt. The brown leather trench coat was very nice too.

"Here," Robber Guy smiled in delight, "Put these on and take those boots over there."

Bart did as he was told and when he looked in the mirror, he liked what he saw.

"If we like it," Robber Guy said stepping up behind him in the mirror, "We take it."

Bart stood there admiring himself for the first time ever and then asked, "How did you lose your eye?"

Robber Guy looked startled for a brief second. That was the first time he had ever felt concern from a stranger.

"I didn't," he smiled and removed the patch to reveal another burning hazel orb, "I wear it for props."

Bart fought not to roll his eyes. How the hell was he going to get out of here?

8888888888888888888888888

Autumn was dancing around in circles to the beat of the drums and tambourines. All colors of leaves were falling around her twirling frame. This was her time of year to reign and that Frigid Bitch was getting too big for her boots. That Ice Bitch needs to be taken down a peg or two.

"Dance," she screamed as she fired her pistols into the air, "Dance, damn you!"

She was having the Fall of her life and so was her merry little band of robbers. She had a fine robbing tradition going on. Where the heck was her son? Was he wooing that boy into joining her band of thieves?

He had better be.

"Dance," she yelled and hooted in joy as she fired her pistols some more, "All of you, dance!"

Even though she was having fun, she could not take her eyes off those snowy peaks in the distance. If that Ice Bitch has her way…the whole year will be covered in snow.

She could feel sister's icy chill in the air. No matter what she did…those cold wings were always flapping in her direction.

Autumn stuck her tongue out in the face of those distant peaks and danced to her heart's content.

"Bring out the booze," she cried and fried them guns, screaming in relish.

88888888888888888888888

"It sounds like your mother is having fun," Bart said while Robber Guy was playing with his hair.

"She's always having fun," he said as he removed the blue gems from Bart's hair. There was so many of them. He really does have the most beautiful eyes. He would add diamonds to his new friend's hair.

"Clark," Bart whispered and felt the Sleep Faerie teasing him with her magic dust.

"What did you say," Robber Guy asked.

"Clark," Bart said as those skilled fingers styled his hair with precious gems, "I have to find him…save him."

"Why," Robber Guy asked and pulled Bart closer to him, "When you can have a life like this. You can have anything you want."

All the pretty shiny was sparkling in his eyes. The clothes, jewelry, shoes, and gold. He felt like he was in a home where people understood and knew what it was like to enjoy stealing.

"If you want something, take it," Robber Guy cooed and wrapped his arms around Bart, "Take me."

Bart's eyelids were so heavy and his head began to droop. He leaned back into Robber Guy's warm embrace and was fast asleep.

Robber guy smiled and leaned back against the headboard. Bart would join him and they would rob together. It would be awesome to have a partner in crime. He rolled his eyes when his mom shrieked and fired those damn guns again. He squeezed Bart tight and closed his eyes.

888888888888888888888

"Do you know what Winter is, Clark," the Snow Queen asked as the two of them walked hand in hand atop the snowy peaks, "Winter is me."

"Look at them," Clark said as he held snow in his hand, "Each one is more beautiful, more perfect than the next."

She smiled and drew him closer, "That they are, my special little boy."

Brilliant green eyes glowed with pleasure at the pet name. Someone very important to him use to call him that. She was so beautiful.

Glowing hands like moonlight on ice touched his cheeks and pulled his face down. Those sparkling ruby lips took his and he fell into ice and deep snow.

She pulled back and smiled, "How about my mirror?"

He nodded in a daze, "Okay."

"No one can touch us here," she smiled radiantly, "It's just you and me with all the endless snow."

888888888888888888888888888

Bart slowly opened his eyes to see that he was lying in bed with a man who was not Clark. He took a quiet breath and carefully stood up so as to not wake Robber Guy. The last thing he needed was to get his throat slashed.

He had to find Clark. All of this stuff was very nice, and he would definitely fit in here, but all he wanted was Clark. He wanted his alien prince.

He made his way on silent feet over to the hatch and looked back at the Robber Guy. It was in that moment that the Robber Guy looked a hell of a lot like Clark. The dark hair and the close green eyes. Each season was tempting him to stay in their realm.

Spring had wanted him to stay with her and be young forever. Summer wanted him to stay with her and be trapped in a loveless marriage with a hot guy with no personality. What did Autumn want? Did Autumn want him to fall for her rugged, good looking son? She must want him to do that and rob with them forever. That is what Autumn does. She steals.

Robber Guy rolled over in his sleep and Bart decided that it was time to go before he was tempted to forget again. He quietly opened the hatch and began to climb down very carefully. There were people asleep by the fires and in the hay. They must of drunk themselves to sleep.

The moment his feet touched the ground, a dog came out of nowhere and started barking its damn head off.

Crap!

He was surrounded by men with the tips of their swords mere inches from his neck.

Robber Guy opened his eyes and what he didn't see in his bed had him snarling like the angry dog he was hearing. Where the hell was his boots?

8888888888888888888888888

I ought to slit your throat," Robber Guy hissed as he held the blade across Bart's throat dragging him along.

"That's exactly what I'd hoped you'd say," Autumn smiled evilly, "Robber Guy, you're growing up. Go on, do it."

"I ought to cut off your head and use it as a football," Robber Guy bellowed in his ear.

"That's the spirit," Autumn laughed with joy, "Everyone, form two teams! We're going to have a game."

She pulled out her own sword and held it out for her son to take, "You want to borrow this and make a nice clean job of it?"

"No," Robber Guy hissed, "I have my own way."

"Oh," she said and flashed those pearly white teeth in glee, "What are you going to do, saw it off? Good idea. Teach him a lesson."

"Fine," Robber Guy hissed and pulled Bart after him, "If you don't want to be with me, you can be in our jail!"

Autumn rolled her eyes. Where the hell had she gone wrong?

"You really disappointed them, you know," she said after Robber Guy threw his toy in the hole and slammed the iron lid down, "They were really looking forward to a little bit of clean, healthy fun, and you just spoiled it."

Robber Guy gave her the finger and stormed off in a huff.

Autumn sneered after him. That boy was too easily scorned. He reminded her of…her.

She cackled, "Who wants to play Russian Roulette?"

Men hooted and pistols fired.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	11. Chapter Ten

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter Ten

"Fine," Robber Guy said looking down at Bart through the metal bars, "You don't actually have to rob on your first time, Bart."

"No," Bart said as he walked around trying to find another way out, only to see nothing but wall in his way.

Robber Guy threw his dagger down with a clang, "Why not?"

"Because I don't steal anymore," Bart said as he looked up at him.

"They would kill us if they had half the chance," Robber Guy sneered angrily as he pointed to the patch over his eyes, "How do you think I got this? Shot at I was."

"No you weren't," Bart sighed, "Just for props, remember?"

"But I might have been shot at," Robber Guy said as he picked his knife back up and started sharpening it again.

"Did you shoot at them first," Bart asked.

"Yes," Robber Guy said with a dark smile, "And it was fun."

"I'm not going to go out shooting at people just because its fun," Bart said, "I have to find Clark."

"That boy again," Robber Guy hissed, "You mean the boy who left you?"

"He didn't leave me," Bart answered softly, "The Snow Queen took him."

"She didn't take him," Robber Guy laughed, "He went off with a woman, and an older woman at that. That must really rip your self esteem to shreds, huh?"

"I have to save him," Bart said.

"How do you know he wants saving," Robber Guy asked.

"Because I love him," Bart said and his blue eyes were glowing with emotion, "And I know he loves me, too."

Robber Guy made a face, "If he loves you, then why did he go off with her?"

"He was in pain," Bart whispered, "And she hardened his heart."

"Oh," Robber guy snorted, "And you think you can soften it again, hmm?"

"I will try," Bart said wishing that the ass hole would let him go.

Robber Guy got down on his hands and knees so he was looking right down at Bart. The look on his handsome face frightened him.

"Do you have any idea how powerful the Snow Queen really is," Robber Guy asked, "Do you have any idea how cruel, and cold, and wonderful she can be? How do you even think you can stand up to her?"

"I love him," Bart said softly, "And I'll do anything to have him back."

"Stop kidding yourself," Robber Guy hissed, "You're going to stay down there until you see things my way."

Bart spun around and punched the wall with all his might as Robber Guy walked away. It hurt like hell but it felt good. If only the wall had been Robber Guy's face.

"Hey," a voice said through the wall, "Is someone there?"

"Whose there," Bart asked pressing his ear against the cold wall.

"Bucky," the voice said, "Who are you?"

"Bart," he said, "Are you in a cell as well?"

"No," Bucky told him, "I'm in a shed. I can see the daylight too. I could escape if only I wasn't chained to the wall."

"How long have you been in there," Bart asked feeling around on the wall.

"Not really sure," Bucky said, "Maybe two years."

"Really," Bart asked.

"Yes," Bucky said, "Once they catch you, they never let you go."

"Maybe I can get to you," Bart said.

"You could unchain me," Bucky told him, "And then we could get out of here. I could kick the door down."

Bart smiled, "Kick your way out? Do you think so?"

"We have to look on the bright side," Bucky laughed, "Don't we?"

Bart looked around and saw that he had a metal spoon to work with. He dropped his head and sighed.

"Better get started," he mumbled.

8888888888888888888888

"They're all so different," Clark said as he fitted the pieces of the mirror together, "That's the amazing thing."

He walked over to the seven piles of glass he had made and picked up another piece, "Each piece has its own personality," he said as he held it up to the light, "I can see the patterns right before my eyes."

The Snow Queen smiled, "I've been meaning to ask you," she said and moved closer to him, "Do you remember that boy you use to talk about?"

"I do, yes," Clark said with blinding green eyes.

"You're sure," she asked as snow began to fall again.

Clark nodded, "Yes…just…what did he look like?"

"Well," the Snow Queen smiled as he pressed into him, "I wouldn't exactly call him ugly, but a boy like you is one in a trillion, and you deserve only the best."

"And that's you," Clark said with a big smile as she pulled him closer.

"And that's me," she said with a matching smile that made her terrible beauty look soft and somewhat warm.

"Why don't you show him the others," Bear suggested in an unhappy voice.

The Snow Queen turned and gave him a chilling stare.

"You don't want him to like me, Bear," she asked coldly.

Bear lowered his head and the Snow Queen asked, "Well?"

"You know I don't," he said as she glided closer to him.

"And why would that be," she asked as her snow white hair billowed like snow drifts.

"You know the answer to that as well," he said sadly.

Her smile was terrible and her beauty was horrifying.

"But I like to hear it," she hissed like creeping frost over the ground.

"Because," he mumbled and turned away, "Because I love you."

"What was that,' she whispered like a cold wind through a little hole that only got louder, "I didn't quite catch that."

He turned back around to look at her and lowered his head so his eyes were even with hers, "Because I love you."

"Because you love me," she laughed and it was like shattering ice, "How wonderfully absurd, he loves me."

Bear shook his head as he watched her glide away from him back over to Clark who was working on the mirror again.

"You're not like the other boys," the Snow Queen said to Clark, "Are you, Snowflake?"

She rubbed his shoulders, "Not at all," she said and turned back to mock smile at Bear, "They were just pieces."

She laughed and glided away from the room.

888888888888888888888888888888

A cold wind blew through the robber camp and Autumn was pissed. That Ice Bitch has gone to far this time. All that frigid ass wind muscling in on her turf.

"She's gotten too big for her boots," she screamed as the men rounded up their gear to take inside the tent, "She needs to be taken down a peg or two, before the whole years covered in snow!"

She fired her guns just to make herself feel better.

888888888888888888888888

The Snow Queen laughed when her sister's words reached her ears. It was so much fun torturing each of them so. When her mirror was complete…she was going to bitch slap them out of existence.

She smiled at the field of frozen men that laid before her icy eyes. All their faces frozen open in horror…and they were so beautiful. Not as beautiful as Clark. He would make her collection complete. He would be her most prized man.

Hundreds of thousands were frozen in walls of ice and pillars as well. She loved the way the pale sunlight reflected off their horror filled eyes. Her frosty voice echoed all around her.

"All my frozen failures."

888888888888888888888888888

Bart was still digging with his spoon when a bucket of cold water fell over him. He cried out and spun around to look up at Autumn.

"There's magic in you," she said with a feral grin, "And I want to know about it."

"I'm special," Bart said.

"Whatever," Autumn hissed like a wind making the leaves fall, "Why is this boy so important to you?"

"I love him," Bart said, "He lost his parents, and must feel so alone right now."

"People die all the time," Autumn said nonchalantly, "They blaze red as if they're going to live forever. But, they all fall, sooner or later. There's nothing you can do about it. People just don't come back because we want them too, Prince. The world moves on. Even I can't stop the leaves from falling."

"I know his parents wont come back," Bart said, "But he needs to know that they're always with him…and that he has me and all his friends. Wouldn't you want your son to know that you'll always be with him?"

"There's heat in you," Autumn said as she played with her hair, "She fears that, you know."

"What who fears," Bart asked and was really getting tired of the crazy people talk.

"The one you want to see," she said with a mock smirk, "The one whose got your man."

"Do you know her," Bart asked.

"Know her," Autumn hissed which caused leaves to fall all around her, "That Frigid Ice Bitch is my sister."

Thunder echoed overhead, "But…she's a Queen."

"And I'm just a robber," Autumn roared and threw her hands up in anger, "Well, it shouldn't be like that, should it? Is it right? Is it just? Of course it isn't!"

Bart trembled before her anger. The thunder was so loud and her voice matched it perfectly.

"She's gotten too powerful," she hissed.

"I can see that," Bart said.

"She needs taking down a peg or two," she whispered.

"But, your son said I wasn't strong enough," Bart said.

"What's he know," Autumn asked with an eye roll.

"Will you let me go," Bart asked, "Will you let me go so I can go save Clark?"

Autumn laughed, "You are no threat to her…but he would never forgive me."

"Who, the Robber Guy," Bart asked, "Of course he would, you're his mother."

"Do you think children ever forgive their parents," Autumn asked sadly and shook her head down at him, "Of course not."

That hit home. He hated his parents for what they did to him…and Clark…he must hate his for leaving him.

He looked back up and Autumn was gone.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and ran through the wall without even thinking…and came face to face with a startled reindeer.

"Hello," Bucky said.

"I," Bart said looking around and then fell to his knees, "I thought you were a person."

"I am a person," Bucky said, "Just not the two legged kind."

"Sorry," Bart said apologetically, "I meant no disrespect, Bucky."

Bucky laughed, "None taken, Bart."

Bart got back to his feet and went to the wooden door so he could look out at the mountains in the distance.

"Winter is almost here," he said, "Just look at all the snow on the peaks."

"Good for sledging," Bucky chuckled.

Bart snorted and pushed on the door, but there was a chain with a lock around it. This was not good. He quickly sat about taking the chain off Bucky.

"Wonderful having hands," Bucky said, "Hoofs aren't much good for that kind of work."

"No," Bart agreed, "But they will be when we race away from here faster than the wind."

Bucky snorted.

"Do you know the way to Laplands," Bart asked remembering the name on the map the Summer Princess had shown him.

"Of course," Bucky said, "I was born there."

"I need to find the Snow Queen before the Winter Solstice," Bart said, "Or Clark will die."

"Yes," Bucky said, "I think I can get you there in time."

"We should run in huge zigzags through the forest," Bart told him, "So the robbers will get confused."

"How smart of you," Robber Guy said as he clapped from the door and opened it with a bang, "You were about to steal my reindeer. How very hypocritical of you. You don't want to steal unless its something you really want, hmm?"

"This is different," Bart said, "In fact, if you think robbing is so fine, you'll have no problem with me robbing you."

"Saucy," Robber Guy smirked and punched Bart in the face, "Well, take that saucy boy."

Bart fell flat in the hay and Robber Guy hissed, "Nobody steals from the Robber Guy! And nobody gets away from the Robber Guy either!"

He pulled out his sharp blade only for Bucky to kick it out of his hand with his back hoof.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid jerky," Robber Guy hissed angrily.

"Fighting for freedom," Bucky snapped.

Robber guy went for his blade but Bart tripped him. He fell flat on his face with Bart on top of him and he rolled him over.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing," Robber Guy yelled in fury as he struggled to break free.

"What you want me to do," Bart smiled as he held the Robber Guy down, "Taking what I want."

"What," Robber Guy yelled.

"And now, I'm going to," Bart said, "I want to get the hell out of here and find my Clark!"

Robber Guy yelled and Bart punched him in the nose. Robber Guy's head smacked the hard floor and he moaned.

Bart climbed off him and yelled for Bucky as he kicked the door open, "Come on!"

The two of them raced off like the wind.

Robber Guy rolled over and got to his knees with a smile on his face. It was about time that lovely man decided to go for what he wanted. He was just sorry that it was not him that Bart was going for. Maybe he could stand up to the Snow Queen and get his man back…his mom was going to be pissed.

"Mommy," Robber Guy yelled as he held a hand to his bloody nose and took off running, "Mommy!"

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter Eleven

"Clever boy. No ones every gotten close to what you've done," the Snow Queen said as she gazed at the mirror in awe, "I knew when I first saw you that you were special. It's magnificent, and I applaud you, to of come so close."

"What do you mean, so close," Clark asked turning to look at her, "It's complete."

She smiled as she gazed at the ancient mirror's beauty.

"I done what you asked me to do," Clark said pointing at the mirror.

"Well, maybe there is something wrong with my eyesight," she said gazing at a certain spot that held her attention, "But, there seems to be one piece missing."

"Where is it," Clark asked, "I've looked everywhere."

He took a steps towards her, "You've hidden it from me, haven't you?"

She shook her head, "No."

"You must be missing a piece then," he said and was starting to get frantic as he pointed at the mirror again, "Because that is all there is. It's no there."

"Not quite ready for that last kiss," she said with narrowed eyes and turned away from him, "You haven't worked it out yet."

Bear growled lowly as he watched her glide from the room.

"It's not here," Clark called after her, "I've looked for four days. I've crawled on my hands and knees. I can see everything in this room…every tiny speck, and it's not here."

"It is here," Bear said softly.

"Its not," Clark snapped and then whispered, "Why can't I finish the puzzle?"

Bear growled, "You're not going to like the answer."

Clark turned back to the mirror as snow began to fall again. He gazed upon his shattered reflection and felt just as frozen as the snow at his bare feet.

His eyes moved to look at the tiny hole where a single glass fragment would complete the mirror.

Bear shook his head as he told Clark the ancient tale.

88888888888888888888888

"Listen," Bucky said as he stopped in his tracks to sniff the cold mountain air.

"What is it," Bart asked turning around to look back at him, "Do you hear danger? Is it the robbers?"

"No," Bucky said and lifted his head up higher, "The story is being told…can you hear it on the wind?"

He could.

88888888888888888888888

__

Thousands and thousands of years ago, deep down in the fiery abyss, the demon lord made a mirror. A very special mirror with extraordinary power. He gave the beautiful mirror to the Four Seasons, so that they could admire their work.

And when the Spring stood in front of the mirror, it reflected the essence of her season and the promise of life. The same was for Summer and for Autumn.

And when the Winter stood in front of the mirror, the world was reflected cold, and covered in snow. For this was the way it should be. For each season has its power, and its time, and there was harmony.

But, the demon lord made the mirror twisted. And so as Winter gazed at he own face, she longed to be Queen of the Seasons.

One day, she stole the mirror, and took it to the Arctic Wastes for herself. Now, she was the Snow Queen, and the world became a colder place. But it was not cold enough for her. No, it could never be cold enough for her. Because Spring, Summer, and Autumn still existed, however diminished.

So, she took the mirror, and flew with it up into the sky to demand of the gods themselves that Winter should rule the Earth, unchallenged. But, as she approached the sacred realm, the mirror began to shake violently. It was as if the forces of good and evil were wrestling for control.

The mirror shattered and the pieces fell to Earth. Each piece flew around and around until they flew into people's eyes. When those people looked at the world, they saw it as cold…and ugly.

And each Winter, she began to roam the Earth…looking for all the missing pieces…dreaming…

888888888888888888888

"That one day she could put all the missing pieces back together," Bart said out loud, "And once more become all powerful."

Bucky trembled at the thought. The world is cold enough as it is.

8888888888888888888888

"So, you see why you can't finish the puzzle," Bear asked sadly, "Hmm?"

Memories assaulted Clark's mind when he found his mom laying on the porch. The snow had been falling hard, and something sharp had stung his eye. He was in so much pain, he paid little attention to it.

"It's inside me," Clark whispered in shock, "I'm the missing piece."

He could see Bart smiling at him and then he saw nothing but bright white snow falling.

"How can I ever leave, if I can't complete the mirror," he whispered.

"You can't," that cold, seductive voice answered. The two of them turned to see her gliding into the room, glowing in all her glory.

"How do I get it out of me," Clark asked as he put a hand up to shield his eyes from her radiance.

"Just one last kiss," she smiled and took his icy hands in hers, "My Snowflake."

88888888888888888888888

"We're too late," Bucky said, "I'm never going to be able to lead you there in time."

"Yes you can," Bart said, "I know you can, Bucky."

"I'm sorry, Bart," he said, "I'm just too slow."

Bart felt tears stinging his eyes. He was too close. He couldn't just stop now.

"Tell me how to get there," Bart said.

"Just over those mountains," Bucky told him, "You can do it."

"You're right," Bart told him as he wiped the tears away, "Nothing is going to stop me…not even if she sends an avalanche after me."

Bart knelt down and hugged Bucky around the neck, "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Bart," Bucky called after him, "Save the one you love!"

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Snow Queen

Flora Winters

I do not own Smallville or the Snow Queen, but my friends do call me the Snow Queen.

Summary: Winter has taken a life in Smallville and everyone thinks Clark has become colder than ice. MM, Language.

Chapter Twelve

__

She covers the Earth with a breathtaking cloak

The sun awakes and melts it away

The world now opens its eyes and sees

The dawning of a new day

-Within Temptation

Bart raced through the snow glowing golden with the freezing wind in his hair. He had to get to Clark. He didn't have a choice in the matter. Life meant nothing if he didn't have Clark with him. He could not let Clark die.

"You have me," that gentle voice whispered over the beating of his racing heart in his ears.

He had to see Clark smile again. He wanted to gaze into those luminous emerald orbs that were always filled with warmth. He wanted those strong golden arms to embrace him and hold him forever in their iron grip.

No force in this world was going to stop him from getting Clark back. Not even this damnable snow or frigid ass wind was going to slow him down.

That was when he tripped over something and fell flat on his face in the freezing snow. He laid there for a moment so he could catch his breath and rolled over. He got to his knees and found that he had tripped over a snow covered hatch. Was that a window?

He crawled over and wiped the snow away to gaze down into a massive room below. This had to be where Clark was. He had to get that hatch open.

He crawled back over to it and lifted with all his might. He called on everything that he had and smiled when he heard the ice crack. The lid flew open and he fell on his ass. A bright smile crossed his face as he crawled over to gaze at the ladder that led down.

It was covered in ice, so he had to be careful. He was so close and it would really suck to fall and break his neck now.

He carefully climbed down to see that everything was covered in layers of snow and thick ice. It was so beautiful, but he had something more important on his mind than to just stand around admiring the cold pretty shiny.

He made his way to a set of stairs only to cry out when something large and furry rammed into him. It was a fucking polar bear. The bitch kept polar bears? It had its razor sharp claws against the base of his throat, growling and snapping at him angrily.

"No," Bart shouted in fear, "Please!"

"Please what," Bear growled, "Please don't kill me, Mr. Polar Bear, Sir?"

"No," Bart said as he pressed his hands against the icy wall to keep himself steady under that massive paw, "Please let me take Clark away from this terrible place."

"Why should I do that," Bear asked in an annoyed voice, but the boys eyes were so blue…so full of love.

"Because I love him," Bart said softly as a tear fell from a crystal blue orb.

"Why should I care about that," Bear asked as he put his snout close to Bart's nose and growled.

"Don't you love anybody," Bart asked just hoping the scary polar bear did.

Bear snarled and lowered his head. Why was he growing a heart now? The boys eyes…he couldn't kill him…not now.

Bart was holding his breath and blinked when the giant paw slowly let him go. Was the bear crying?

"Thank you," Bart whispered and slid down the frozen staircase to crash into a wall below. He fell flat on his back and just laid there because it had hurt like a mother.

He rolled over on his side to see someone all dressed in white sitting with their back against an icy pillar. He got to his knees to see that it was Clark.

"Clark," he rasped and took off running across the snow covered floor to fall at his bare feet that were as white as the snow around them, "Clark?"

He took the alabaster angel in his arms and squeezed him tight, "I've found you! You're alive!"

Clark's emerald eyes did not even blink when the strange young man hugged him, "Who're you?"

Bart's smooth brow wrinkled as he pulled back to gaze into those lost icy green eyes that held no warmth or life, "What's happened to you," he asked, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

He put his tan hands on either side of Clark's luminous moon kissed face so he could try an find Clark in there somewhere, "Don't you remember me, Clark?"

"Please go," Clark whispered and turned his lifeless face away, "Before she finds you here."

"No," Bart said and made him turn his face back to look at him, "I've come to take you home with me."

"I'm sorry," Clark deadpanned, "I don't seem to know anything anymore."

Bart smiled at him sadly and Clark looked into his eyes. There was something about his blue eyes. There was something about the way he smelled.

That warmth. It was so familiar. Those hands…

"Bart," Clark whispered as he reached out with a pale hand to touch a wet cheek, "Bart?"

"Yes," Bart smiled, "It's me, Clark."

Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close so he could smell his hair. He was so warm and smelled so good.

"I gave up hope," Clark muffled as he squeezed his friend tight.

Bart grinned happily as he hugged Clark back…and suddenly cried out when a blast of freezing winds forced him from Clark's embrace. He fell flat on his back and smacked his head against the icy floor.

"No," Clark yelled as he crawled to him. Snow was raging all around as the winds blew furiously.

He lifted Bart's head up, "What is it?"

"I feel so cold," Bart rasped as a cold evil chuckle echoed all around them.

Clark looked up and cried, "Where are you? Stop doing this! Please don't hurt him!"

She floated down in all her icy glory with blinding white silk and a feathery cloak billowing around her perfect physique. The smile on her face was lovely and more frightening than an oncoming avalanche.

"Please don't tell me that you thought I'd let him just come in here and take you," she asked as her long billowing white hair snapped like hissing whips, "Because that would be such an insult to my intelligence, Snowflake."

Clark looked down to see that ice was slowly starting to coat Bart's body and his lips were turning so blue. Not again! Please, not again! He saw his mom…he saw his dad.

"Stop it," Clark yelled, "He's dying!"

"I will stop," the Snow Queen smiled terribly, "And I'll let him live, all you have to do is kiss me the third time."

"No," Clark said shaking his head.

"I don't want him," she hissed like the cold winds that were killing Bart, "I want you."

Clark looked back down at Bart to see that his beautiful blue eyes were frozen shut and his skin was coated in thick layers of ice.

"What's more important, Clark," she asked, "Your life, or his? One kiss from me and he'll live."

He hugged Bart close.

"Take all the time you want," she cackled madly, "Even though he's dying."

Clark laid Bart down and got to his feet.

"He's going, Clark," she whispered, "Just like your poor mother."

He could hear the ice cracking and popping as it continued to assault Bart's body. His skin was like pale glass now.

"How well I remember her last breath," he smiled cruelly.

Clark screamed out in agony and unleashed his heat vision on her. She laughed wildly and smacked the beam away. It hit a wall and shattered the ice, only for the ice to reappear just the way it was. There was no escape.

"You don't have a choice," she laughed, "Either kiss me or lose your true love forever."

Clark wanted to kill her. But, how could he? He didn't have the power to fight her. She was a force of nature. A force that was eternal…endless.

Bart was dying. She was not lying about that. He hardly had a heartbeat at all now.

"I'll do it," Clark cried, "Just don't kill him!"

"I knew you would," she said and held out her arms to him.

He slowly walked up to her and felt the ice fill his veins when her ruby red lips touched his. The kiss deepened and he moaned as icy pleasure filled his senses. Snow and ice filled his mind as he closed his eyes. His body betrayed him.

The Snow Queen gently broke the kiss and sighed happily as she held Clark upright. A single crystal clear tear fell from his right eye, and the shard from the mirror dropped into her icy palm.

She released Clark and he fell flat on his back, smacking his head against the floor. He was still.

She lifted the tiny shard up between her thumb and index finger shaking with glee. Her cold mercury eyes fell on the spot in the mirror where the shard belonged.

She raced forward like snow down a steep mountain slop and inserted the shard. The moment the shard fell into place, she backed away. The mirrors shattered surface began to smooth and become whole once more before her.

She gazed upon her beauty for the first time in thousands and thousands of years. It was just as she remembered it. Cold and terrible.

"Let the whole world be as I am," she said as her eyes became molten aquamarine, "Let Winter rule always."

888888888888888888888888888

"Wake up," the Spring Witch shouted at him, "Wake up, Sleepy boy! Wake up!"

"Wake up," the Summer Princess begged, "Come on Darling."

"You know what to do," Autumn smiled, "There's magic in you."

"Wake up," Robber Guy ordered and lifted his eye patch up with a smile on his handsome face, "You know what to do. Go for it!"

88888888888888888888888888888

He was on the farm walking through the snow to the barn. He felt so alone and the loneliness was eating away at him. His family deserted him, betrayed him, and sold him away. There was too much sadness. He had lost so much. Now he was going to lose Clark, too. He had fought so hard…and didn't know what to do.

He fell to his knees in the cold snow as the harsh wind blew all around him. He could not even see the sun anymore. Where was the sun?

"Get up, Darling," a warm voice said through the falling snow, "Come inside for some breakfast."

"Mrs. Kent," Bart whispered as he turned to look.

"You have a home here," she smiled down at him and her red hair was like a billowing flame, "You're not alone anymore."

"You have me," Clark called from somewhere in the barn.

"Don't cry," Martha cooed, "Life is waiting and its time to wake up."

888888888888888888888888888

"Clark," Bart whispered as he opened his glowing blue eyes to see the Snow Queen standing before the completed mirror. This was bad.

He slowly got up and she turned around with a confused expression on her hauntingly beautiful face.

"What are you doing," she asked, "I froze you."

He got to his feet and cocked his head at her.

"Ah, so you think you're strong enough," she smiled and shook her head, "Such a fool."

Bart took off running when razor sharp needle pointed icicles came after him. They crashed into the wall with so much force that the place shook. It one of them were to hit him…he'd be dead for sure.

He fell and slid on his knees to look back up and see that she was smiling at him.

"Hold still," she cackled as she sent some more at him, "It'll hurt less."

He took off running in a golden blur once more. He slid in some ice and fell flat on his ass.

The Snow Queen was howling with laughter, "I haven't had this much fun in eons. It really is a pity that I'm going to have to freeze you until all that lovely skin cracks open."

A cold wind stabbed at him and he smacked a wall, and it happened again.

"Aren't we having a blast," she asked as she sent him crashing into another wall, "I sure am."

"A one and a two and a three," she sang as she sent three more icicles at him.

Those three icicles held him in place against the wall. One was through his jacket, the second was through his jacket sleeve, and the third was in his pants leg. He was not going anywhere.

She was suddenly looming over him with mad glowing aquamarine eyes. Her beauty was breath freezing and she looked pissed.

"Did you really think you could take Clark away from me,' she asked as she gazed into his eyes that were only an eyelash away, "I'm the Snow Queen."

Her breath was as cold as frost…and it stung his skin like boiling hot water.

"You're not the Snow Queen," Bart whispered and her eyes flashed with the promise of a painful death, "You're just Winter."

She gripped him by his collar with an icy hand and turned around to summon an extra large icicle. She was going to ram it right up his ass.

His free hand burst into scarlet fire with rosy hues, and he planted it right over her breast. She screamed and backed away from him clutching at her heart.

"And," Bart stuttered in fear, "And Winter passes."

She spun around in agony. It felt as though all her icy veins were catching fire…and she was starting to…feel. She screamed when she actually felt her heart beat in her icy chest. She gazed into the mirror to see that her breast was glowing, and she fell flat on her back in the snow with a pained sigh.

Bart broke free and walked over to where she was laying and glared down at her with burning eyes, "It passes."

Winter sighed and could not move. All of her strength was gone.

"Clark," Bart yelled as he ran to his side and knelt down over him, "Clark?"

He wasn't breathing. Clark wasn't breathing.

"No," Bart cried as he put his hands on his chest, "I love you."

He kissed him.

Spring smiled in his mind, "Never underestimate the power of a kiss, Cornflower."

He pulled back and felt the tears streaming from his eyes. Clark couldn't die. He was not allowed too.

"What did you say," Clark whispered softly, not opening his eyes.

"I love you," Bart said in surprise.

"That's what I thought it was," he said and smiled as his skin became golden. He opened his burning emerald green eyes and sat up to embrace Bart.

"Help me, help me," Winter whispered as she listened to the heavy footsteps in the snow, "I can't…stand."

Massive white paws lifted her up and her crown fell from her head.

"It's all right," Bear said softly as she held onto him and pressed her face against his warm chest, "It's all right, I'm here."

She smiled and hugged him close as the mirror began to melt into the ground flashing with blue lights.

Bear became human once more and began to carry his love from the room. He turned around at the entrance and smiled at Bart and Clark one last time. The curse was ended…they were free from the twisted mirror.

"Come on," Bart said getting to his feet and helped Clark up, "Let's go home."

As the two of them started walking, the snow and ice began to vanish. The massive room they were in was shrinking and changing until they were standing in Clark's living room.

Bart took Clark's hand and they walked out of the house onto the porch to see the sun shining brightly in the sky. At the base of the steps were the most beautiful daffodils either of them had ever seen.

The two of them were home.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. An epilogue will be coming soon. Hope everyone has enjoyed so far.

Flora.


End file.
